


Семья 番外

by alina777



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alina777/pseuds/alina777
Summary: 时间为婚后，伊万大三大四的时间段。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Семья](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559027) by [alina777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alina777/pseuds/alina777). 



　　从学校回家的时候，天已经快黑了。伊万踏进屋子，靴底下的冰雪嘎吱嘎吱呻吟着融化。  
　　脱下大衣的时候他才发现，原先立着衣帽架的位置现在却摆着一颗深绿色的小松树，稀疏的枝叶中间随意的挂了一圈光芒暗淡的小彩灯。一旁的地上散落着几个礼物盒，皱巴巴的浅蓝白色包装纸上白熊的脸拧成一团。  
　　“你终于回来了。为你的逃离纽约计划忙到现在？”二哥斯捷潘从客厅走出来，伸手替他接过大衣扔到一旁的架子上，脸上带着揶揄的笑意。  
　　“对，还是大学申请那些事，”伊万没理会他的语调，低下头脱掉沾满雪水的靴子，“倒是你怎么回来了？我还以为你会在实验室里过圣诞。”  
　　“这种家庭团聚的节日我还是希望能和万尼亚在一起嘛，”他带着和弟弟如出一辙的虚假笑容俯下身子，低声在伊万耳边耳语，“维卡把艾伦带回来了。”  
　　“什么？”他惊讶地抬起头，差点没撞上斯捷潘的下巴。  
　　“他俩和妈妈都在客厅里——你也知道的，越到年底她心情越差。屋里的空气都快冻上了，妈和他们俩说话的样子简直比你的小omega今天早上吐了医生一身的场景更不忍直视。”  
　　“……阿尔弗雷德还好吗？”  
　　“不太好，娜丝嘉说他从你上个周末回学校之后就没正经吃进去过什么东西，吐的都快营养不良了。医生说他本来年纪就小，你作为他的爱人应该多陪陪他——”弟弟刀子一样的视线让他识趣地闭了嘴。  
　　“爱人？”伊万扯下围巾，嘴角勾起嘲讽的弧度，“我不过是未经他同意标记他的alpha。阿尔弗雷德要是听到你这么说估计会气得跳起来揍你。”  
　　“那又怎么样？”斯捷潘无所谓地耸了耸肩，“那家伙刚嫁进来的时候倒是结实的像个alpha，现在估计连爬起床的力气都快没了——而且，你觉得你的小omega现在还恨你？要不是你一直在付医药费，他妈妈早就被医院赶出去死在大街上了，还能撑几个月？还有他那个哥哥——”  
　　“他不知道。”  
　　“……哇哦。”看着弟弟的一脸淡然，他有些惊讶地挑了挑眉毛，“这我还真是没想到。不过就算这样，全家人里你也算是对他最好的了吧——知道斯德哥尔摩症候群吗？”  
　　“阿尔弗雷德可不是什么软弱的受害者，”伊万有些好笑地瞥了斯捷潘一眼，转身上了楼梯。  
　　后者摇了摇头，颇有些无奈地自言自语：“我怎么会教育出来这么个蠢弟弟。”  
　　。  
　　刚走到他身边，浅眠的omega就警觉地睁开了眼睛。  
　　“伊万？你怎么才回来，”他撑起沉重的身子试图爬起来，有些不满地抱怨着，“今天可是平安夜！”  
　　“我有些事要忙。”被指责的alpha扶起自己的omega，视线不自觉地落在他隆起的腹部上——上次去学校的时候有这么大吗？  
　　察觉到伊万在盯着什么的时候，阿尔弗雷德有些不适应地拉过一旁的棉被盖住了肚子:“关于大学申请？”  
　　“……对。”  
　　“用不着避讳，我知道自己读不了。反正就算没有这个孩子没有结婚，现在估计也出不起学费……不知道马修怎么样了……”他侧过头看向窗外，声音越来越小，伊万一时分不清他是自言自语还是在对他说话。  
　　他坐在床沿，注视着阿尔弗雷德的侧脸，许久未曾打理过的金发几乎触到不带一丝赘肉的肩膀，被随意掠到耳后露出下颌利落分明的线条，耳根还带着软糯的潮红。从前的那点婴儿肥和脸上飞扬的神采一起，已经被削的干干净净。  
　　“马修现在很好，倒是你这样会让他担心的——你这几天都没吃东西？”  
　　“吃了反正也会吐，有什么区别？”他摊开手，满不在乎地看着他的alpha认认真真地皱起眉头。  
　　“这样不好，你多少也该吃一点。”  
　　“我以前还以为，”被握住手的omega反倒有些忍俊不禁，“你只会那样假惺惺的微笑呢，不过这幅样子倒是也挺适合你的，布拉金。”  
　　“阿尔弗却还是这副乐观的蠢样，”伊万叹了口气，“真是想让人把你的脑袋砸开看看里面装的是些什么垃圾呢。”  
　　“你是在说你和你五个月大的女儿都是垃圾？”他颇有些不甘示弱地扬起眉毛，在发现伊万嘴角越来越明显的笑意之后才发现自己刚刚都说了什么——该死的，都是那个斯捷潘说什么怀孕会让人变傻……  
　　“我很高兴哦，阿尔弗会想着我什么的。”  
　　“我……”正在他准备开口反驳的时候，他的肚子却突然传来一阵奇怪的声音。  
　　“你饿了？”伊万侧头，有些奇怪地看着突然变了表情的omega，短暂的犹豫之后还是站了起来，“晚餐快开始了，厨房里应该有已经……”  
　　“不是！”omega猛然抬起头，碧蓝的眼眸直直看向他，深处似乎突然有光点在跳动，“万尼亚！她她她在动！”  
　　没等伊万反应过来语无伦次的阿尔弗雷德口中的“她”是谁，他的手就已经被一把抓住，不由分说地往棉被里伸，力道大得让猝不及防的他差点整个人倒下去——谁说他的omega连起床的力气都没有了来着？  
　　然后他就触到了温热的皮肤，圆鼓鼓的肚皮里有什么像跃出水面的小金鱼一样跳动了两下，又归于平静。  
　　——这是他的女儿。  
　　伊万突然觉得自己的心跳的飞快。他头一次如此真切地体会到人生的奇妙：两年前和他经常打架打的你死我活的宿敌现在成了他的omega，肚子里还有一个活生生的孩子，甚至已经会动了。这孩子会是什么模样？像阿尔弗雷德一样金发碧眼，还是更像自己？她会像他的omega一样是个活泼外向的运动健将，还是个文静腼腆的小公主？她……  
　　“伊万！伊万？”阿尔弗雷德的呼唤终于把他的思绪扯了回来，他低头看向难得笑着的omega，一时间竟不知道说些什么。  
　　“医生说，她要是再不动，可能就是营养不良生不下来啦。”omega松开抓着他的手，懒洋洋地打了个哈欠。  
　　“我还以为你不想要。”  
　　“hero才不想给你这头蠢熊生孩子，”他心情不错地做了个鬼脸，“但是更不想做杀人犯。她都这么大了，再说什么不要也太晚啦。”  
　　“真是久违的称呼呢。”  
　　“我饿了，”没接话的omega眨了眨眼睛，“晚餐快好了？”  
　　“应该快了——起来吧，我扶你下去。”  
　　“走不动。”阿尔弗雷德靠在那儿，有些无赖地摊开四肢，朝他抬了抬下巴，“这两个多星期吃进去的我可全都吐干净了——抱我。”  
　　。  
　　“你比之前轻了。”伊万一边小心翼翼地盯着脚下的台阶，一边紧紧护住怀里人突出的肩胛骨。初夜也是他抱着几乎被做到半昏迷的omega进了浴室，那时候这家伙可比现在结实多了，几步路就让他胳膊发酸。伊万还记得当时他的身上满是alpha清冽的信息素味道，现在却带上了孕期omega特有的奶味。  
　　“那时候你还抱怨我重。”难伺候的omega挑起眉毛，不轻不重地踹了他一脚。  
　　“那天晚上的事你不是不记得了吗？既然这样……阿尔弗雷德，你再踢我就把你扔下去哦。”  
　　“你扔啊。”他凑近alpha的耳畔咯咯笑起来，像是无理取闹的醉鬼一样，毫不满足地继续提着要求，“我要再见马修一次。”  
　　“别得寸进尺。”伊万换上了一副阿尔弗雷德相当熟悉的笑容——按经验来说，这往往预示着伊万的容忍度已经到了极限，下一秒就会跟他开打。于是饿了两个星期眼前还冒着金星的omega撇撇嘴，扭过了头。  
　　“你家的圣诞过得也太敷衍了吧，”看见门厅里那颗可怜兮兮的圣诞树时阿尔弗雷德还是忍不住抱怨，“要是在我家，提前两个星期就开始准备圣诞树和礼物了。”  
　　“去年你已经抱怨过，我也已经回答过了，俄罗斯人不过圣诞节，树是为了新年准备的。”  
　　“可是你们都是出生在美国的人。”  
　　“所以我们圣诞节聚餐。”  
　　“那堆盒子里有我的圣诞节礼物吗？”  
　　“那全是装样子的空盒子——你的在我书包里。我的礼物呢？”  
　　伊万在餐厅门口站定，想要放下怀里不做声的omega，那家伙却收紧身体，像个八爪鱼一样死死抱在他身上。  
　　阿尔弗雷德贪婪地把头埋在伊万的颈间——他从没觉得alpha身上那股冷冽清爽的味道这么好闻过。都是因为该死的孕期。他想着，心安理得地使劲嗅着这股味道。就连伊万有些无奈的叹息都让他情不自禁地想笑。  
　　或许，他也不是这么讨厌伊万·布拉金斯基？  
　　对阿尔弗雷德的心理活动一无所知的伊万还是尽责地把他放在了餐桌旁的椅子上。刚坐下，他就感觉到布拉金斯基全家的目光都集中在了他身上：布拉金斯基夫人一如既往用她严厉中带着轻蔑不屑的目光死死盯着他，伊万的二哥斯捷潘朝他和伊万暧昧地微笑着，眼神意味深长。而维克多——想到这个名字他的心里就升起一股恶心——他的座位旁空了一张椅子，他本人则带着虚伪的冷笑坐在那里，毫无笑意的红瞳恶狠狠地看着他，像是一头想要把他的肠子挖出来的饿狼。  
　　“Что эта сука делает здесь?”(这个婊子在这干什么？)  
　　阿尔弗雷德不知道他在说什么，但他可以断定那不是什么好话，因为下一秒伊万的表情也变了。他的alpha抓住他的左手，冷笑着回击。  
　　“别因为你选择的伴侣是个妓女生的、上不了台面的小混混就乱发脾气，维卡。你再敢这样叫他一次试试？”  
　　“怎么？你觉得我不敢吗？”他仍然用那种让人起鸡皮疙瘩的眼神死死瞪着阿尔弗雷德，准备开口的时候伊万几乎站了起来——阿尔弗雷德一把拉住了他。  
　　“万尼亚？”他转过头，看见阿尔弗雷德脸上那个他再熟悉不过的无辜表情——高一他在校长办公室见过无数次这种故作可怜的表情：“布朗校长，篮球馆的座椅当然都是布拉金斯基弄坏的，我只是碰巧在那里而已”“布朗校长，是布拉金斯基先动手的，我只是正当防卫”。在一个学期过去，校长终于看清他们俩互殴的本质之前，阿尔弗雷德这一招屡试不爽。  
　　“如果你哥哥不高兴的话我就回房间吧，没关系的，反正我已经两个星期没吃东西，再多一天也没事。”他的微笑配上现下这张苍白消瘦的脸的确是很有说服力。伊万心领神会地伸出手，扶着他的omega小心翼翼地站起来。  
　　果不其然，坐在主位的母亲用叉子用力敲了敲盘子，用刺耳的声音叫停了这场闹剧。  
　　“够了，看着孩子的份上，你坐下。”她的语气里充斥着不耐烦，在此刻的伊万听来却是相当悦耳。维克多眼睁睁看着阿尔弗雷德坐下，不悦地想要开口，却被又一次打断。  
　　“维卡，看着上帝的份上，别闹了，今天好歹是个节日。”  
　　“是吗？”他冷笑着看向对面的omega，发现那家伙也不甘示弱地瞪了回来——这还是那个晚上之后，这个omega头一次敢直视他的目光。  
　　冷哼一声，维克多在家人的目光中站了起来，把餐巾扔在干干净净的盘子里，转身离开，留下他身后正端着火鸡的女仆一脸不知所措。  
　　大门关上的声音响起时，布拉金斯基夫人一只手扶着额头，发出一声疲倦的叹息。一直袖手旁观的斯捷潘则看向他俩，做了个哇哦的口型。  
　　伊万装作没看见，示意女仆继续上菜，阿尔弗雷德却分明在他的嘴角看见了绷不住的笑意。  
　　五分钟之后，在斯捷潘被迫母亲汇报新药开发进度的间隙，伊万又切下火鸡的一条大腿放进阿尔弗雷德的盘子里，微笑着看着他狼吞虎咽：“演技不错。”  
　　“你的圣诞礼物，还喜欢吗？”他从堆成小山的盘子里抬起头，得意的眨巴着眼睛。  
　　“你是说……”伊万愣了一下才意识到阿尔弗雷德指的礼物是什么，扑哧笑了出来，“我很喜欢，谢谢。”  
　　“圣诞快乐。”嘴里还含着食物的omega含糊不清地说。  
　　“圣诞快乐。”他温柔的拿起餐巾擦掉对方蹭到脸颊上的油渍。  
　　“我就知道应该呆在实验室过节。”桌子的另一端，终于向董事长汇报完的斯捷潘舀起一勺火鸡骨架旁点缀的土豆胡萝卜块，小声咕哝着。


	2. 日常

　　·几个灵感爆发非常想写但是放不进正文的无意义日常故事(捂脸)，基本上发生在大女儿刚出生伊万上大学的时间段。

·时间顺序排列，疯狂爆字数导致四则故事加起来八千字左右。1生子描写有。

　　  
　　1.孩子  
　　  
　　“Алло？万涅奇卡？”  
　　“你看到我的短信了吗？”电话另一端的背景音有些嘈杂，斯捷潘不得不调大手机的声音。  
　　“当然。你要借钱干什么？中学你不是存了一笔小金库吗？”  
　　“长话短说——上周付完首付之后，我的账户里大概还有二十美元。”  
　　“你还买了栋房子？怎么，租个公寓还不够你们一家三口？还是说你打算继续增加家庭人口？”  
　　“唔，斯季瓦，你也知道这是大学区，听着那个小魔头哭到凌晨四点已经是我的极限啦，要是再加上公寓楼上楼下的大学生派对音乐给她伴奏，我不如跳楼好了。”  
　　“真是个好爸爸，”斯捷潘不无讥讽地说，向后仰靠在皮质的柔软椅背上，迅速地做了个算术，“你要借多少钱？”  
　　一阵翻动东西的声响之后，伊万的声音再一次响起：“你觉得多少钱够买一个婴儿车两套衣服两条毛毯——等等我得看一眼短信——见鬼还有奶粉……”  
　　“我会给你账户里打一万，”他清清嗓子打断了对方报菜名一样的枯燥冗长的话语，“我猜够你用一段时间了。而且再多我恐怕需要书面形式的正式欠条。”  
　　“行，”对面的回应相当爽快，“你要多少利息？”  
　　“百分之三十。”  
　　“……再见。”  
　　“等等——跟你开玩笑的，亲爱的万尼亚，我可是你亲生哥哥，”他笑起来，“百分之八，期限是三个月，逾期翻倍。”  
　　“下周开始我会在这边的一家公司实习，还完房贷还会有余钱。我肯定会按时还你。”他的弟弟平静地解释，但在挂断之前，斯捷潘还是听见了他询问售货员有没有新生儿奶粉的窘迫语气。  
　　他情不自禁地笑起来，把手机扔到一边，回想起不过一周之前自己在面对护士抱到自己面前的孩子时同样的尴尬。  
　　.  
　　“这不是我的孩子，”斯捷潘记得自己说这句话的时候差点咬到舌头，“我是说，我不是孩子的父亲。”  
　　护士困惑地皱眉，但还是很快接受了这个事实。她耸肩，语气颇为不耐烦：“那您也得抱她一会，总不能让刚生产完的omega抱着吧。”  
　　也对，玻璃另一侧，软绵绵地垂在缓慢起伏的胸口两侧的那双手臂此时显然负担不了一个婴儿的重量。于是他接过襁褓里响亮嚎哭着的小侄女——哪怕他自己的手也在几小时前被那小子攥的发青。金色的稀疏发丝黏在她头上，她还睁不开眼，但斯捷潘已经隐约猜到她会有一双多么漂亮的蓝眼睛。  
　　“她真丑。”斯捷潘抱她进了病房，她年轻得过分的父亲挣扎着往毯子里瞄了一眼就又倒回了病床上，小口小口地喘着气。  
　　“新生儿都这样，”他带着些微的不耐烦说，“以后就会好的。”  
　　“伊万呢？”病床上的少年垂下那双眼眶还红得像个兔子的眼睛，轻声嘟囔着。  
　　他的弟弟，此刻应该抱着怀里这个丑孩子的家伙现在大概正在从费城赶回纽约的路上。七个小时之前，他把毫无经验惊慌失措以致于强忍了好几个小时阵痛才来敲他房门的omega送到医院的同时给伊万发了短信，而那时他的弟弟似乎刚刚结束和房地产中介的纠缠睡下不久。斯捷潘还向他保证，等真正“开始”的时候会给他打电话。  
　　但是等到那一刻真正来临的时候，他本该拿着电话的手却在他弟弟的omega手里被抓得生疼。斯捷潘看向天花板，强压着疼得和产床上的家伙一样叫出声的人类本能，医生手里的器械当啷作响，空气里弥漫着血腥味还有别的什么味道——他着实一点都不想知道那是什么东西。  
　　大概就是那一刻，让斯捷潘把要孩子这样的想法扼杀在了冒头之前。哪怕他还没有哪个约会对象——或者说pao友——能坚持一个月以上，一想到那天经历的惨状，他就发自内心觉得自己不能再经受一次这样的折磨。连瞒着伦理委员会做的非法药物人体实验都没那个场面惨不忍睹。  
　　“他在路上，”怀里的小家伙像是哭累了，声音逐渐微弱。于是斯捷潘深吸一口气，还是颇有些无奈地放轻了声音，“相信我，一切都会好起来的。”  
　　。  
　　  
　　2.逃离  
　　  
　　嘹亮啼哭响起的同时，阿尔弗雷德从婴儿床的床沿猛地抬起了头，手里还抓着一个纸尿裤。  
　　他疲倦地眨眨眼睛，用空着的那只手揉了揉被硌得发麻的脸。  
　　三点了——能睡上整整三个小时，两个月大的小家伙也算是有了进步。一个月前她还一沾床垫就嚎啕大哭，只有在他怀里能睡着，上帝啊，那段日子可真是折磨的他生不如死。  
　　阿尔弗雷德起身，抓起一旁的奶瓶往她嘴里塞。宝宝停了哭声，可吮吸了两口就又一次打着嗝呜咽起来，眼皮还在打架的父亲这才意识到，奶瓶里的奶已经彻底凉了。  
　　“别哭别哭……我去给你找吃的好不好？”他手忙脚乱地抱起蓄势待发的孩子轻轻摇晃着，小家伙眨巴着眼睛，还沾着泪水的睫毛扑闪了几下，倒是真的没再哭。  
　　还算听话。他松了口气，把她放回小床上，抓起奶瓶往楼下跑。可刚踏出婴儿房的门，背后就传来震天响的哭喊。  
　　“妈的。”晕头转向的omega差点撞到楼梯栏杆上。他暗骂一句，停住了脚步。  
　　隔壁卧室的门关着，那孩子的另一个父亲大概还在睡梦里，就留他一个人看着他们的女儿。楼下也一片漆黑，也就只有身后的小房间里有一点微弱的亮光。  
　　走吧。随着他一步步踏下楼梯，这个突然冒出来的想法也一点点占据了他的大脑——为什么不走？那是伊万·布拉金斯基的女儿，本来就应该他自己来照顾，而不是去做什么该死的兼职让他的omega一个人照顾这一切。  
　　对啊，为什么不走？伊万又没有像他的母亲一样限制自己的自由。此刻阿尔弗雷德更讶异于自己离开纽约两个月，居然头一次冒出这样的想法。  
　　离开这里，等伊万明天早上发现的时候他就已经走出好远好远了。可以回纽约，去找马修，更不济还可以找查理·寇森，他肯定会帮他的。然后就可以摆脱这一切，无休止的啼哭熬夜，奶粉尿布这些琐事……  
　　等反应过来，阿尔弗雷德发觉自己已经走到了门厅。手放上门把，冰凉的金属触感让他因为激动而发热的大脑冷却了一些。他转过头，看见门边落地镜里的自己——这是谁啊？  
　　眼镜也遮掩不住眼下青黑色的黑眼圈，脸颊上还有镜框和婴儿床床沿压出的红印。两个月前被伊万拉到理发店处理过的金发已经不再长到几乎及肩，但此刻还是乱糟糟地堆在他的头上——他试着用手指抓理了几下，情况看起来并没有变好。  
　　身上伊万的衬衫有些长，而且沾满了发黄的奶渍，让他闻起来活像是刚从牛奶厂的奶桶里捞出来一样。而且胸口的两颗扣子之间，因为涨奶而丢脸地隆起的两个“小山丘”而撑出了两条不堪重负的弧线。更别提他穿着的丑陋但还算舒适的棕黄色条纹睡裤，洗的发白的裤脚还拖沓地踩在他的脚下。这原本也是伊万的——被父亲丢到布拉金斯基家时他就只有当时身上穿的那套衣服。  
　　原本这条裤子还算合身，但生产完之后他惊讶地发现裤腰似乎太大了些，于是不得不折起两侧的松紧带再拿曲别针勉强固定住。现在它仍然在往下滑，两个泛着金属光泽的曲别针从衬衫底下冒出头，像是在嘲笑他这副狼狈的模样。  
　　自己真的要这幅样子去见马修，或者……查理吗？他生出一丝犹豫，然而身后小夏洛特像是上满了发条一样活力十足的哭声让他还是下定了决心，扭开了门把。九月燥热但清爽的晚风带着青草香灌进他的鼻腔……  
　　“你要去哪？”  
　　“……你回来的时候没把门锁好。”他下意识地啪嗒关上门，转过身，佯装镇定地向站在楼梯上的alpha晃了晃手里的奶瓶，“她饿了。”  
　　拙劣的借口。他狠狠批评自己的临场反应，同时心虚地努力维持着那副理直气壮的样子。  
　　出乎意料，alpha并没有说什么，甚至没有带着以往那副柔软虚伪的笑容。那两颗好像有魔力的紫色宝石格外平静。  
　　“我明天早上不用上班。”他慢慢走到阿尔弗雷德面前，奇怪地并没有就他刚刚的行为说什么，而是拿过了他手里的奶瓶。  
　　“……什么意思？”此刻他全身的神经和肌肉都紧绷着。在布拉金斯基家他学到的印象最深刻的教训就是，逃跑失败总是要付出代价的。  
　　因此alpha伸出手的时候他几乎准备好了一拳揍回去，但对方的两只手仅仅是圈住了他的肩膀。阿尔弗雷德有些站立不稳地靠在伊万怀里，本就遭受了众多折磨负担过重的大脑直接罢了工。清冷湿润的信息素包围在他的周身。  
　　“意思是，你可以去睡一会，我照顾她。”伊万叹了口气，心情复杂地拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的背。  
　　但等了好一会，回答他的还是只有女儿声嘶力竭的哭声。于是伊万低下头，看见怀里的人已经闭上了眼睛，呼吸安稳绵长。  
　　。  
　　  
　　3.哭泣  
　　她又哭了。  
　　直觉让他抬起头，停住了搅拌锅里酱汁的动作——果然，不过几秒钟，九个月大的女儿那极具穿透力的哭声就传进了他的耳朵。  
　　她不会又从椅子上摔下来了吧？阿尔弗雷德手忙脚乱地把已经煮得过软的通心粉从锅里倒出来，又不得不把那锅开始散发出隐约糊味的酱汁从炉子上挪开。  
　　小姑娘的哭声没有丝毫减弱的趋势。连脏兮兮的围裙都来不及摘下，阿尔弗雷德三步两步踏上了楼梯，但传进他耳朵里的又多了一个不耐烦的声音。  
　　“阿尔弗雷德！”  
　　他知道这声音是什么意思，下课之后在书房里坐了一个下午的alpha宁可叫他处理，也不愿意从电脑后走出来，去隔壁房间看一眼他的女儿。  
　　不知道从哪来的一阵愤怒突然就占领了他的神经。阿尔弗雷德推开门，把正坐在地上的小家伙抱起来放回椅子上——粗暴的动作可能吓到了她，她哭的更厉害了——然后转身冲进书房，一把砸了伊万的笔记本。  
　　跌倒在地上的时候他有些难以置信地擦掉嘴角的血痕。倒地时他的头撞上了地上碎成几块的铁块，脑子里嗡嗡作响，一侧的耳朵里响起尖锐的鸣叫，仿佛那记响亮的耳光声在脑子里一次次重播。  
　　这还是标记之后伊万第一次动手打他。  
　　“你怎么敢……”小狮子跳起来一把揪住了准备转身离去的伊万的衣领，逼迫他的alpha直直看向他。  
　　“亲爱的，”他的alpha怒极反笑，甚至用他曾经熟悉的那种柔软语调呼唤着他，“真是和以前一样自大愚蠢——你怎么敢对你的alpha动手？”  
　　.  
　　伊万回来的时候已经是凌晨。他脱下大衣和围巾，打开客厅的灯，拆开电脑的包装盒把里头的东西丢在茶几上，然后决定去厨房倒杯咖啡。他的太阳穴一抽一抽地疼着，连着颧骨下方的淤青一起折磨他的神经。  
　　厨房已经被清理干净，omega夹杂着奶香的信息素甜的腻人。刚刚跟他厮打的家伙正抱着杯子小口小口地喝水，半边脸肿的老高，被扯坏的睡衣外罩了一件伊万的白衬衣，上面还沾着一些浅黄色的奶渍。伊万面无表情地从他身边经过，选择性地忽视了他身边摆着的抑制剂药盒，启动了咖啡机。  
　　“布拉金，”他的声音带着浓浓的鼻音，却出乎意料地平静，“既然你那么讨厌我，为什么不离婚？”  
　　借着月光他看见阿尔弗雷德的眼圈也有些红肿。  
　　“我要对我做过的事负责。”  
　　“你后悔标记了我吗？”  
　　“后悔？我不后悔自己做过的任何事，”他轻笑，“该后悔的是你吧？”  
　　omega冷哼一声算是回答。伊万也端起咖啡杯，回到了茶几边摆弄他的新电脑。  
　　过了几分钟，他又听到了哒哒哒的脚步声。  
　　“你的电脑，”阿尔弗雷德板着脸把一袋破铜烂铁扔到桌上，但灯光下显眼的泪痕让他这副表情的威慑力大减。一块碎掉的显示器屏幕玻璃蹦到他的手边，“书房收拾过了，硬盘应该没坏。”他的omega低声咕哝着，踏上了楼梯，身影没入那片黑暗里。  
　　伊万沉默了一会，才端起了不再滚烫的咖啡。  
　　真苦，他想。  
　　。  
　　  
　　4.朋友  
　　  
　　“伊莎呢？”  
　　面对损友的挤眉弄眼，基尔伯特没好气地翻了个白眼：“她和那个小少爷去做这次作业的前期调研了。”  
　　“哦～”弗朗西斯意味深长地点点头，伸手想要拍他的肩膀被他一侧身躲开。  
　　“说起来，没怎么见过你和那个布拉金斯基一起做小组作业呢。”安东尼奥边说边从超市货架上拿下两大瓶番茄汁扔进推车里。  
　　“那家伙又不住宿舍，一下课就往家跑，又不让去他家，”他抓了一把自己的银发，“所以从来都是他做调研本大爷写报告啊——嘿！不许拿第三瓶！本大爷今天满21岁了欸，这可是该喝啤酒庆祝的！”  
　　说起分组，基尔伯特就觉得郁闷——自己的亲弟弟跟那个可爱的费里西一组，好友安东尼奥则第一时间冲向了费里西的哥哥，这些是他早就预料到的事；但是他的青梅竹马伊丽莎白跟另一个青梅竹马罗德里赫跑了……好吧，这一定程度上也在他的预料之内。  
　　最后一根稻草是弗朗西斯面对他的邀请微笑着耸肩：“真是不好意思，哥哥已经答应了可爱的女孩子……”  
　　重色轻友！什么可爱的女孩子，搞不好和伊莎那个男人婆一样是个alpha！基尔伯特在心里恶狠狠地想。  
　　但年轻的教授对他“本大爷觉得自己一个人也可以完美完成作业”的理由并不买账：“班上的人数是偶数，”她推推眼镜，遮挡住镜片后流露出的同情，“总会有另一个落单的人的。”  
　　什么落单啊本大爷才不是落单，只不过慢了一步而已！他腹诽着转过头，没想到下一秒就遇到了另一个人。对方笑眯眯地摊开手，一双紫眸微眯起来：“真是遗憾啊，贝什米特先生，看来我们俩是一组了呢。”  
　　遗憾个屁啊，和本大爷一组很委屈吗！  
　　不过后来他俩似乎合作的还不错。起码到现在的一年多，这种分工合作让他们百分之八十的沟通通过邮件或者短信高效完成，成果也总能拿到优秀。不像安东那组，每次在咖啡厅或者游乐场——谁会去那种地方讨论小组作业啊？！——的讨论，最后总是以话题飘向奇怪的方向结束，后果就是只有deadline前三个小时两个人才会正正经经地讨论作业，然后赶在最后一秒发到教授的邮箱，盼着那位年轻的女士能给他们一个及格。  
　　“你们说，布拉金斯基是不是在家里藏了什么不可告人的秘密啊，”伸向第四瓶番茄汁的手被弗朗西斯按了回来，安东有些无奈地耸耸肩膀，转移开话题，“咱们学院都没有谁去过他家吧？”  
　　“这有什么奇怪的，说不定他只是跟别人合租，不方便罢了。”基尔伯特有些心不在焉地回答，站在酒柜前挑选着。  
　　弗朗西斯则轻轻摇了摇头，他可没指望自己这两个粗线条的好友能敏锐到发现那个俄国人无名指根戒指形状的浅色印记。就连他自己注意到还是因为某天早上在学校停车场遇见布拉金斯基，瞥见了他似乎从手指上褪下了什么东西才打开车门下车的动作。  
　　当时他自己也吓了一跳。后来一想，这的确可以解释很多，比如为什么他不住宿舍，为什么他总是一下课就急匆匆地回家，为什么身上偶尔会沾有某种甜腻的蜂蜜牛奶味——不过从一个已婚alpha的角度来说，这频率也太低了点吧。  
　　“前面那家伙绕着货架转了四五圈了吧，”基尔伯特拎起一打啤酒扔进推车里，铁架和玻璃瓶碰撞发出响亮的声响，“他是不是遇到什么麻烦了？”  
　　“说不定是选择恐惧症，”弗朗西斯挑了挑眉毛，随后又自认十分风流倜傥地笑起来，“小基尔要不要跟哥哥我玩个游戏？”  
　　“什么游戏？”安东尼奥一听就来了精神，一双亮闪闪的绿眼睛看向弗朗西斯，声音完全盖过了基尔伯特“谁才是哥哥啊要不是你们都还没成年我们这会应该在酒吧喝酒买什么番茄汁”的碎碎念。  
　　“基尔要是能要到前面那个omega的电话号码，今天这些东西哥哥我买单，如果要不到基尔付钱，怎么样？”  
　　“本大爷一个omega，要他的电话号码干什么？”基尔伯特有些莫名其妙，“再说了，你怎么就知道人家是omega？”  
　　“直觉，”面前的alpha煞有介事地摸着下巴上的胡茬，“哥哥我的直觉一向很准哦。小基尔不敢？”  
　　“我……”  
　　“他看起来是个好人呐，可能还是咱们学校的学生，”另一个恶友偏偏在这个时候带着一脸憨厚朴实的笑容插了嘴，“多交个朋友也不错。”  
　　走到那个人背后的时候，基尔伯特才迟钝地意识到自己可能上了当——本大爷为什么要替弗朗西斯那家伙泡妞啊？还有安东你只是这个月天天和费里西的哥哥约会把生活费花光了AA 不起而已吧？  
　　但是海口已经夸了出去，他不得不清了清嗓子，尽量让自己的声音显得柔和而友好：“你好！”  
　　很明显，他失败了。军人一样嘹亮的问好似乎让喃喃着“明明刚才还在这里啊”的omega吓了一跳。  
　　他回过头——这次安东没有骗他，这家伙长得的确不错，镜片后的眼睛明亮得像是太阳下熠熠发光的海面，脸上还带着几分少年稚气。一想到这么好看的孩子就要遭弗朗西斯的毒手，他心底暗暗流露出几分惋惜。  
　　“你好，”面前这个omega似乎并没有被他唐突的出现吓跑，反倒一咧嘴露出一个友好的笑容，眨巴着眼睛的阳光模样让他情不自禁放松了下来，“你有没有……”  
　　“daddy！”  
　　两人几乎同时低下头。看到那个摇摇晃晃跑过来的小姑娘时基尔伯特还以为是自己出现了幻觉——daddy？他重新绷紧了神经，困惑而惊讶地看向这个稚气未脱的omega。  
　　但下一秒，面前看起来和他弟弟一般大的人就蹲了下来，姿态娴熟得像是安东尼奥从货架上取下番茄汁一样抱起了那个同样是金发蓝眸的孩子。  
　　“我跟你说了别乱跑……”对方低声教育了怀里的小女孩两句，然后似乎突然想起面前还站着一个陌生人。基尔伯特猜自己的震惊一定掩饰得很不好，因为omega对上他视线的同时就像是被发现早孕的高中生一样涨红了脸。  
　　他自己的脸颊也不可抑制地有些发热。对面的人张开嘴似乎还想说些什么，但太迟了——基尔伯特发现自己的脚控制不住地后退了几步，背后出乎意料地没有传来恶友们的哄笑。  
　　他落荒而逃。  
　　.  
　　这是第几个被夏洛特吓走的搭讪者了？阿尔弗雷德转过身，把女儿放进购物车的儿童椅上时想。  
　　高中性别觉醒之后他遇到过的搭讪者多得数不过来，搬到费城之后也是这样。毕竟他们住的离伊万的大学很近，这就意味着附近有无数的大学生，带着旺盛的精力和盲目的勇气四处游荡。  
　　正因如此，阿尔弗雷德原本还以为被允许独自出门之后他能交上几个朋友，让他的生活里不再全是他的女儿和alpha。但推着婴儿车出门晃了一圈之后他就知道自己的愿望多么愚蠢可笑：那些大学生看他的眼神活像是看到了避孕广告的招牌。就连带着夏洛特去电影院看儿童电影，里头坐着的也不过是一两对打发空闲时间的甜蜜情侣。  
　　说不定带着女儿在这地方卖避yun套，生意会好到能凑够去加拿大找马修的机票钱。他推着推车漫无目的地逛着，尽力回想出门之前想好的购物清单上还有什么东西。  
　　“daddy？”一只肉乎乎的小手轻轻碰了碰他的胳膊，“发……”  
　　他低下头，看见她的手心里是一朵不知从哪里弄来的假花，玫瑰盛放的花瓣已经被紧攥的手指捏的惨不忍睹。  
　　“这是‘花’。”  
　　“花，”她费力地重复正确的读音，小身体不安地扭来扭去，急切地说着，“玫瑰……爱。”  
　　“没错，玫瑰的意思是爱。”真是个聪明的小家伙，他赞许地点点头，停住脚步，拿起一包面粉放进推车里。  
　　“爱……daddy，”她伸长胳膊，在他俯身的刹那把玫瑰塞进了他胸前的口袋里，然后满足地咯咯笑起来，“给你。”  
　　阿尔弗雷德愣了一下，随后也笑起来，在她玫瑰色的脸颊上落下一个吻，“谢谢。说不定回家之后我会告诉你爸爸，这是今天遇到的那个搭讪的人送我的，看他什么反应。”  
　　八成并不明白他在说什么的女儿似懂非懂地点点头，兴高采烈地拍了两下手掌。  
　　行吧，他想，上帝是公平的，虽然给了一个不爱他的混蛋alpha，但也给了他天堂里最可爱的那个小天使——起码她不哭的时候是的。  
　　“要什么朋友，”他赌气般地自言自语，揉了揉她头上早上被扎得乱七八糟的辫子，“hero有你就够啦。”


	3. 笼(上)

　　1  
　　那个早晨简直像是一场噩梦。  
　　一开始一切看起来都和平常没什么两样。她还记得那天早上鸟儿的鸣叫、明亮的阳光和柔软的床褥都那么美好，简直像是daddy前一天晚上在她耳边呢喃的未来一样。  
　　她完美地遵照了父亲的指示。就像绝大多数孩子一样，装病对她来说简直是小菜一碟：眯起眼睛窝在床上，用虚弱的声音告诉要上班的papa她不舒服极了，这能有什么难的？  
　　等父亲关门的声音一响，她就从床上跳了起来，背起自己的小背包。daddy也拿出藏在她衣柜里的行李箱提到了门口。坐上前往机场的出租车时他们兴奋地击掌，daddy蓝宝石一样的眼睛里闪闪发光。  
　　逃离的过程异常顺利，导致过海关的时候那个带着墨镜的男人客气地走过来，让他们去旁边的一个小房间里时她都没有觉出丝毫不对。  
　　噩梦从她和daddy踏进那个房间开始——她眼睁睁地看着一个男人突然从阴影里窜出来，然后银光一闪，在她来得及尖叫之前，一根细长的针头扎进了毫无防备的父亲的手臂。  
　　恐惧震慑了小小的心脏，直到她眼睁睁看着他挣扎了几下，然后像柔软的橡胶一样倒了下去，才能够移动自己冰冷的、仿佛在地上扎了根的脚，尖叫着想要逃跑。  
　　紧接着她就一头撞上了某个人的大腿，张开的嘴被一只难闻的大手死死捂住。咸咸的液体滴进嘴里，几秒之后她才意识到自己在哭。那时她已经被举起来，双脚用力蹬着想要重新触及地面。即便不可能，她还是竭力而绝望地尝试着。  
　　被扔上一辆陌生的车时，她隔着满眼泪水依稀看见垂着头的父亲像个被随意摆布的布娃娃一样被拉上了旁边的另一辆。她觉得自己几乎窒息，拼命的挣扎和声嘶力竭的哭喊让她全身抽搐，甚至找不到空档喘气。  
　　车开出去数不清多久，被绑在儿童座椅上的小姑娘才稍微平静了一点。她抽噎着，尽力运转还被恐慌占据着的大脑：他们会把她怎么样？她会被卖掉吗，就像电视新闻里那样？他们会不会杀了她？daddy呢？还能再见到他吗？  
　　会没事的，她努力说服狂跳的心脏，daddy还答应找到马修叔叔之后就带她去游乐园玩不是吗？他从来没骗过她，他是世界上最厉害的英雄——或许除了在papa面前的时候，他总是说他们没有打架，但她从房间的门缝里偷偷往外看，甚至但是听着那些沉闷的声音就知道发生了什么。  
　　但daddy一定会逃出来的，她见过他一拳下去打得papa的大鼻子鲜血直流，尽管后者的回击更狠。既然这样她也要逃出去，一定要——但是被绑得紧紧的手无论如何也没法挣脱，而且麻木的感觉越发让她难以忍受。  
　　不能哭，她告诫自己，眨巴着眼睛强迫即将夺眶而出的眼泪待在眼眶里。daddy最不喜欢她哭了，他总说哭一点用也没有，只是弱者的表现，有几次还骂了她——但daddy之后都道歉了，还一如既往地抱着她一起吃冰淇淋玩电子游戏。她朋友崔西的爸妈骂他以后就从不道歉，而且从来不允许他碰游戏机。  
　　她有世界上最好的爸爸，但是她可能再也看不见他了。  
　　滚烫的泪珠还是滚到了脸颊上。如果还有机会，她再也不会赖床了，不会因为想多看一会动画片不上床睡觉，不会把汉堡里的生菜西红柿洋葱和腌黄瓜挑出来，更不会为了和幼儿园的朋友多呆一会而让daddy在门口干等着。  
　　她真是太差劲了——可能就是因为这些上帝才要惩罚她，现在她才会在这辆臭兮兮的车后座，听那两个男人说着她听不懂的语言。说不定再过几分钟，上帝就可以亲自来骂她了。但是daddy什么也没做错啊，他只是想带她离开那个坏蛋papa而已——  
　　车停了。她泪眼朦胧地看向窗外，一栋她从来没见过的大房子——他们会把她的尸体扔在游泳池里吗？还是埋在院子里那个漂亮的花园底下？daddy会和她埋在一起吗？如果在天堂里找不到daddy，那她可真不知道自己该开心还是难过了。  
　　不知何时那些绳索被解开了，男人提着衣服把她拎下了车。她还是不被允许自己走路——这或许也是件好事，毕竟双腿麻得像有几千根针在扎。  
　　 那个人提着她穿过了漂亮的草坪和花园。门虚掩着。他在门厅里放下她，然后把她往前一推，就关上了门，啪嗒落了锁。  
　　身后没有脚步声，这让她稍微放心了一点。但等她跌跌撞撞走到客厅，一颗心又提到了喉咙口咚咚跳着。  
　　那里站着一个陌生人。  
　　但他看起来不像绑架她的那些穿着黑衣带着墨镜、高大强壮的男人，她擦擦眼泪靠在墙角，小心地观察着对方：柔软的棕色短发，身材适中，还有一双看起来挺温柔的绿色眼睛——等等，他是不是也看见她了？  
　　“你就是夏洛特吧？”他微笑着走过来，她则警觉地后退了几步——趴在床上从门缝里偷窥来的经验告诉她，papa对daddy动手之前也总是笑。这可能是什么变态的怪癖，她想。  
　　“别害怕，”他似乎察觉到她的恐惧，摊开双手，站在几步之外向她温和地笑着，“我不会伤害你的。而且，你爸爸一会就会回来啦。饿了么，要不要吃点三明治？”  
　　对方拿起一个盘子，里面的食物在灯光下像是童话里的宝物一样熠熠生辉。以往这个时间，她会在幼儿园和杰西他们分享daddy做的三明治或者沙拉，但此刻她咽下一口口水，拼命摇头。  
　　她想礼貌点，告诉对方“不能吃陌生人给的食物”，但她的嘴就像是被强力胶粘住了，怎么也张不开，喉咙里也干得要命。  
　　最后他无奈地摇了摇头，坐回了沙发上，而她则在墙角的角落里蜷成一团——daddy真的会回来吗？这个叔叔看起来不像坏人，但是他为什么要把我们抓到这里来？这是他的家吗？  
　　这些疑问塞满了她的大脑。她觉得自己在那里坐了可能有一百年那么久，才终于又一次听到了门锁打开的声音。她像被压到极限的弹簧一样蹦了起来，期盼地转过头。  
　　然后她的心直直下坠，掉进了黑暗的谷底。  
　　“是你！你杀了daddy！”她终于找回了自己的声音，扯着嗓子放肆地尖叫。瞧啊，他的脸上还有淤青，衣服扣子也被扯掉了几颗，一定是又对daddy动手了。仇恨让小小的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，甚至促使她不自量力地跑到高大的男人身前猛踹他的小腿。  
　　而父亲毫不费力地就把她提了起来。  
　　“别闹。”  
　　他的声音一反常态地冰冷生硬。她挣扎着，却摆脱不了被扔在沙发上的命运。刚才看见的叔叔则站了起来，似乎有些恭敬地看着她暴君般的父亲。  
　　“坏蛋！恶魔！”她强忍哭腔，竭力让自己的声音听起来不那么恐惧。但那个叔叔只是有些同情地瞥了她一眼就移开了视线，两个人开始用她听不清的声音说些什么。  
　　.  
　　“雇一个保姆，就快暑假了，我上班的时候这孩子需要人看着。还得雇一个不会说英语的照顾着那边，最好能再找一两个保安看着他。”  
　　“园丁呢？”  
　　“老房子那边就雇……”“原来的”三个字还没说出口，一个什么东西就砸到了他的身上——一个三明治，沾满沙拉酱的生菜丝甩了出来，落了一地。  
　　“你们要对园丁叔叔干什么！”沙发上的小姑娘又开始了恼人的尖叫，“他是个好人！经常跟daddy聊天的！”  
　　“……换掉他，找个新的。”伊万·布拉金斯基拍掉沾在外套上的火腿片，对托里斯说。  
　　他的小助理显然也是头一次看见这副场面，僵硬地点点头。伊万拍拍他的肩膀，毫无歉意地说：“真是抱歉，这种私人事务不该让你来帮我处理的……”  
　　“没关系。”对方勉强笑了笑，看见上司满意地点头时一颗心才落了地。此时此刻托里斯终于理解了这份工作的高薪代表了什么，以及之前辞职的六任助理的心情。  
　　“你可以走了。”伊万把目光转向了沙发上忍不住又哭起来的女儿，那副强忍着抽噎的样子像极了刚才差点被他在餐桌上强暴的omega——上帝作证，他从没见那个倔强的阿尔弗雷德哭得这么惨过。  
　　他不自觉地叹了口气，在她的身边坐下。  
　　“你的daddy会回来的。”  
　　“真的？”稚嫩含糊的童声里充满怀疑。  
　　“真的，”他保证，“只要你做个乖孩子，就可以见到他。”  
　　“他在哪？”  
　　“他在别的地方，会有人照顾他的。”  
　　“……那我们什么时候回家？”  
　　“这里就是我们的新家。”房子是他几个月前就买好开始装修的，他原本想今天下班后就跟阿尔弗雷德谈搬家的事，谁知道他搞了这么一出。早上他接到信用卡公司的通知说有人买了两张飞往加拿大的机票时，差点气得把手机摔了。  
　　伊万放软了语气，擦去她眼角的泪水：“如果你好好听话，daddy会回来的。”  
　　她似乎还想努力争辩几句，但最终还是放弃了。  
　　“好吧。”夏洛特垂头丧气地说。  
　　。  
　　2  
　　“骗子！”她一下子跳到椅子上，抓起盘子里的卷心菜，“坏蛋！大坏蛋！魔鬼！混蛋！”  
　　最后一个词绝对是跟她亲爱的daddy学的，不吃蔬菜的坏习惯八成也是，还有这种一生气就扔东西的习惯也得改掉——上帝啊，他已经开始怀念一周前女儿还在夏令营里的日子了。  
　　“把daddy还给我！”  
　　上窜下跳的小恶魔终于耗尽了伊万的最后一点耐心。他一抹脸上的蔬菜丝站了起来，决定把这一切丢给楼上的保姆，转身出了大门。  
　　还没来得及关门，他就听见了桌子轰然倒地的巨响——这怪力应该是来自阿尔弗雷德的遗传，伊万镇定地想。  
　　.  
　　拉开那扇熟悉的大门时他才反应过来自己又干了什么。  
　　上一次也是这样——夏洛特死也不愿意睡觉，他就把她丢给了保姆，跑来找了阿尔弗雷德。那还是他的omega在这里被关了两个月之后他头一次见到他。  
　　当时他躺在床上，睡相并不安稳，抱着被子滚来滚去，睁开眼睛看见他以后还一副见了鬼的表情——和现在一模一样。  
　　“你怎么来了？”盘腿坐在床上的阿尔弗雷德不耐烦地丢下手里的游戏手柄，屏幕上大大的game over配合着滑稽的音效闪烁着，“夏洛特又不听话了？”  
　　“是啊。”  
　　伊万靠近床沿时，阿尔弗雷德适时地低下了头，垂下的金发遮住了他的表情，看起来像个温顺的小动物。  
　　“你的衣领上还有卷心菜丝，”伊万坐下时，他嫌弃地拍了拍alpha的肩膀，“你又逼她吃蔬菜？”  
　　“好歹这次她吃完了半个西红柿才发飙。”  
　　“那对她来说是个很大的进步了。”意想不到的是，阿尔弗雷德突然低笑出声，靠在了他的肩膀上。他感到了omega温暖的躯体，还有若隐若现的蜂蜜甜味。  
　　“伊万，”他甚至罕见地唤了他的名字，“放我走怎么样？我可以像以前那样照顾她，你也用不着三天两头为她生气。我保证不会再逃跑了……”  
　　他有些怔愣地看向一反常态的家伙。怀里的阿尔弗雷德似乎更圆润了一点——这或许是件好事，几年前夏洛特刚出生的那会，他灯光下的侧脸像是钻石锐利的切面，背后的蝴蝶骨在拥抱时如同锋利的刀子一样硌手。尽管高中时他总拿阿尔弗雷德的体重取笑他，但他不得不承认这家伙并不适合那种所谓的骨感美。相比之下他还是更为怀念两个人同睡一张床的第一个晚上，他捏着阿尔弗雷德肚子上的软肉打趣的场景。  
　　“你只会把她养成像你一样的脂肪球。”情不自禁地，伊万搂住阿尔弗雷德的腰侧戳了戳，指尖陷进柔软的躯体。  
　　“嘿！”他全身一颤，不满地叫了一声。但在他跳起来之前，偷偷放在alpha腰间的左手却被死死按住。  
　　  
　　“看吧，你和她一样，也是坏孩子。”  
　　手腕被掐的生疼，他下意识地合拢手掌，却被布拉金斯基硬生生掰开。里面那串钥匙在灯光下闪闪发亮。  
　　该死，差一点就成功了——他好不容易才等到那个老是在晚上打瞌睡的值班保安，好不容易等到伊万再来看他，有机会偷到钥匙……他不甘心地瞪着alpha阴沉下来的脸色。  
　　好不容易有机会再见到她。  
　　就算女儿出生的时候再不喜欢小孩子，这几年阿尔弗雷德再没什么朋友，布拉金斯基又不管女儿，几乎是他们俩相依为命，越发懂事的夏洛特已经是他的整个世界。  
　　现在他又是一个人，每天蹲在房间里吃饭打游戏看书睡觉，无聊得要命，那个看管他的俄国老妇人连抹布都不让他拿。天知道这家伙一脸阴沉地走进来时他多庆幸——这说明他的女儿果然没忘了他。要是她真的乖乖听布拉金斯基的话了，他恐怕真的不知道自己还活着干什么。  
　　大概是为了让布拉金斯基发泄吧。  
　　被按在床上的时候他这么想着，甚至有点想笑。  
　　“很开心吗？”alpha凝视着他，修剪圆润的指甲几乎嵌进他的下巴，“上次你可是哭得很惨呢。”  
　　上次——对，两个月前布拉金斯基把他抓回来，两人在客厅大吵一架之后，趁着镇静剂的效力还没完全褪去，阿尔弗雷德还晕乎乎的使不上劲，他就不由分说地把他按在了餐桌上。  
　　冰冷的桌面摩擦着胸前，让阿尔弗雷德觉得自己几乎回到了那场噩梦里。背后的粗重喘息像是从地狱传来的声响，更让他惊慌失措，竭力反抗。  
　　但最终，赤裸的下身并没有传来预想中的疼痛。背后压制他的力量一消失，阿尔弗雷德几乎就无力地瘫软在了桌上。alpha近乎于温柔地把他扶起的时候，他才意识到自己在哭，而且像个小孩子一样丢脸地哭到喘不过气来。后来他猜，可能是这幅样子吓到了对方，他才如此轻易地放过了自己。  
　　“……做了你就会放了我吗？”  
　　“阿尔弗有时候真是天真得可笑。”压在他身上的alpha露出一个他熟悉的冷笑，伸手解开了他睡衣上的第一颗扣子。  
　　

　　


	4. 笼(下)

　　　　  
　　解开第二颗纽扣已然是半小时之后的事了。那时它已经成了阿尔弗雷德睡衣上还坚守阵地的最后一颗衣扣，其余绝大多数都已经在刚刚惨绝人寰的厮打中壮烈牺牲。  
　　伊万抹了一把脸上的鼻血， 加重了手上的力道，腿上刚刚被踹了一脚的地方还疼的要命，但他敢肯定阿尔弗雷德也好不了多少。  
　　“啊啊！疯子！”他如愿听见了对方绝望的叫骂，被反剪在背后的手臂发出咔嚓咔嚓的声音。说不定骨头会断掉，他想。  
　　这样的想法却让他更加兴奋，比以往更加炽热的血液一股脑涌上来——如果他的omega失去了双手双脚，是不是就再也不能逃跑了？是不是就只能一辈子乖乖待在他的身边，永远属于他了？  
　　那就太好了。  
　　伊万不顾他的挣扎，将本已经逃到客厅的omega拖上了楼梯。阿尔弗雷德奋力蹬着双腿，最后甚至用脚死死抵住了卧室的门阻止了伊万继续将他往里拖，嘴里不干不净地骂着脏话。  
　　于是他不得不松开了压住他手臂的手，改用自己的右胳膊迅速地勒住了他的脖颈。脏话和辱骂戛然而止，只留下了对方绝望的呜咽和用力呼吸的声音。他继续用力，如愿感到对方腿上的力气越来越弱。  
　　把人扔到床上的时候他才松了被抓出几道血痕的胳膊。阿尔弗雷德已经涨红了脸，剧烈地咳嗽着，他甚至分不清那对蓝色瞳仁里的是满脸鲜血的自己还是对方熊熊燃烧的怒火。  
　　伊万把他翻了个身，本来已经有些缺氧的omega在脸碰到枕头的一瞬间又开始剧烈挣扎——这家伙似乎格外讨厌背入式。  
　　但他并没有像阿尔弗雷德想象的那样剥下他仅剩的内裤——omega的睡裤在两人还在沙发上扭打的时候就已经被撕碎了。伊万只是高高抬起手，然后用力打了下去。  
　　“啊！”omega发出一声羞耻而短促的尖叫，“布拉金斯基你疯了吗！”  
　　又是一巴掌——不得不说，丰满而有弹性的臀肉触感真是棒极了，抬起手时他忍不住还抓了一把。在阿尔弗雷德不小心溢出来的一两声呻吟里，他突然想起从前在体育课前后的alpha更衣室里听到的那些话——哪怕他一直不在乎自己的性别，但别的alpha都知道，这个心高气傲、力大无穷的阿尔弗雷德到底是个omega，他也会有在某个alpha身下张开双腿的一天，也会在发情期使用药剂之前饥渴地淌着水幻想某个alpha的阴茎插进他的身体。  
　　那时候除了伊万，似乎没几个人不愿意做那个alpha。他们甚至争着在体育课站在阿尔弗雷德身后的位置，只为了尽情观赏他在做热身时弯下腰的模样，欣赏那双结实的长腿上薄薄运动裤勾勒出的挺翘臀部。  
　　彼时的伊万对此不屑一顾，甚至从没对那时的阿尔弗雷德动过一点歪念头。而现在，他却像一个青春期的小鬼头一样沉迷于omega的身体。  
　　但那又怎么样？  
　　“别……布拉金斯基……啊……别打了……”  
　　手掌撞击臀肉的沉闷响声混杂着身下逐渐变了调的求饶声让他内心的想法越加疯狂——阿尔弗雷德不是已经属于他了吗？他标记了这个omega，让他冠上了自己的姓氏，他的子宫里孕育过自己的孩子；在卧室的这张大床上、甚至在客厅的沙发上他进入过阿尔弗雷德无数次，见过omega涨红着脸咬紧嘴唇却忍不住呻吟的模样，见过他高潮的时候淫乱又隐忍的表情，那时他的omega嘴里叫出的只有他的名字。  
　　可是还不够啊。  
　　omega徒劳地扭着身子想要躲避，仿佛一条被抛上岸的鱼儿。伊万气喘吁吁地停下了拍打，大手肆意揉捏着滚烫柔韧的臀瓣，有意无意地摩擦过敏感的会阴，还隔着细软的棉布将手指探入穴口，随着拔高的呻吟，灰色的布料上沁出一圈显眼的水渍。  
　　他想要阿尔弗雷德从前和以后都只能被他一个人这样触碰，只能为他一个人打开双腿，只能因为他而高潮。海洋一般剔透澄澈的眼里无论何时只能倒映出他一个人的身影，那张嘴里也只能叫出他的名字。  
　　他想要他的omega像笼子里的鸟儿那样，永远不会离开，目所能及的世界里只有伊万·布拉金斯基一个人。  
　　“布拉金斯基……操……别……别碰那里……”  
　　“哪里？”他恶意地将手指顶入更深处，隔着布料来回搔弄，“是这里吗？”  
　　“唔！”阿尔弗雷德轻哼一声，没有回答，看起来正忙着用枕头把即将脱口的呻吟声闷回去。指尖传来的湿润感越发明显，伊万终于也有些按捺不住。  
　　感受到某个熟悉的火热物体抵在入口时，阿尔弗雷德终于自暴自弃地叹了口气。看样子这次布拉金斯基不会再那么轻易地放过他，那他可不要在一会被肏的时候才悲惨的因为心理阴影哭出来——  
　　“伊万，”他竭力克制住那些丢人的声音，转过头，尽量让自己的表情看起来不那么像是个已经起了反应的omega，“我要看着你。”  
　　alpha满脸的鲜血已经有些凝固，变成危险的暗红。他愣了一下，但很快变出了一个笑脸。里头藏着的意味让他不寒而栗。  
　　接下来，布拉金斯基就把他像案板上的肉一样翻了过来，抓住他的大腿打开到极限。没等他喘口气，alpha粗大的性器就已经整根没入。  
　　阿尔弗雷德的牙齿几乎嵌进了嘴唇才没疼得叫出声来——alpha的东西太大了，对于许久没做的omega来说，这点润滑还不够。他的alpha似乎也察觉到了这一点，低下头来安抚性地亲吻他。血腥味在两人的嘴唇间肆意蔓延。  
　　“你夹得也太紧了，”伊万在亲吻的间隙呢喃着，他知道自家天不怕地不怕的omega在这种时候脸皮有多薄，“不是说生过孩子会稍微松一点么。”  
　　“去你妈的……啊！”恼羞成怒的阿尔弗雷德想要踹他，却牵动了两人结合的地方。猝不及防的疼痛让他还是忍不住叫出了声。  
　　“自作自受。”alpha的声音又一次冰冷下来。他知道这指的不仅是几秒钟之前愚蠢的尝试——伊万是知道他怕疼的，也因为他的那些噩梦，alpha平日里都会忍着做足前戏，也不会这样一开始就插到底。  
　　他还在因为自己刚刚的把戏生气。而根据阿尔弗雷德在床上为数不多的经验，这家伙还有的是办法折磨他——  
　　“等等……嗯……别……啊……别动！”  
　　比如就这样强行抽插。  
　　下身像是被撕裂了一样疼。从前好歹在床上还稍微在乎一下他感受的alpha现在像是个彻头彻尾的暴君，不顾他的反对用力捅开深处敏感脆弱、只为他的alpha打开的子宫口，又退出去大半，再一鼓作气插到最深。他还刻意擦过他的敏感点，omega几乎被这种感觉折磨的崩溃。  
　　快感和疼痛，他一时竟分不清哪个更强烈。  
　　两个饱满的囊袋拍打着他刚刚饱经蹂躏的臀瓣发出淫靡的声响，腿间一片腻滑的感觉让他面红耳赤。双腿不知道什么时候环住了伊万的腰，omega开始情不自禁地迎合对方的动作，把自己往alpha的阴茎上送。  
　　“不疼了？”alpha扶在他腰际的双手逐渐下移，抚摸着肌肉线条修长漂亮的大腿，又出其不意地狠狠揪了一把，“开始爽了？”  
　　“操……啊！”那一下伊万是真下了狠手，等红痕褪去估计会留一个难看的淤青。他有些不情愿地重新睁开有些朦胧的双眼，看见他的alpha还沾着一脸的血污，如同刚从地狱爬出来的恶鬼。那双紫眸里的沉重冰山丝毫没有消融的趋势。  
　　看样子是真的生气了……还在快感的泥潭里沉浮的阿尔弗雷德艰难地试着把自己拯救出来思考一下对策，但alpha又一次直达深处的撞击让他再次摔了进去。疼痛果真在逐渐消退，身体已经被压榨出黏腻的汁水。  
　　然后该死的布拉金斯基放缓了速度，只是在穴口浅浅地来回抽插。  
　　他知道，alpha肯定也忍得难受，这种时候如果跟伊万说几句好话，alpha就不会再这么折磨他了——但他阿尔弗雷德绝不！凭什么要让他来跟这个把他关在这里的疯子道歉？  
　　可是已经被操开的甬道内部空虚得难受，阿尔弗雷德下意识地想要抬腰迎合却被伊万又按了回去。已经尝到甜头的子宫口等不到滚烫精液的浇灌，跟发情期一样开始难受地抽搐。  
　　或许可以再要一个孩子，阿尔弗雷德强忍着身体的空虚迷迷糊糊地想，等有了孩子，他要去做一大堆乱七八糟的检查，伊万一定会放他出门的；而且夏洛特还在肚子里的时候伊万对他很好啊……  
　　没等到满意回答的alpha终于失去了耐心。重新被没入深处时，阿尔弗雷德到达了第一波小高潮。被贯穿的快感将他完全淹没，透明滚烫的淫水从子宫里涌出来，双腿夹紧了伊万的腰侧，连脚趾都已经舒服的蜷起。  
　　不能叫出来。接近空白的大脑用最后的余裕指挥他压下那些放荡丢脸的叫声，双手攥紧床单以克制拥抱alpha的欲望。那些糟糕的回忆像潮水一样涌来，灭顶的快感一下子变成了难以忍受的折磨。  
　　——你们看，这个家伙居然高潮了！很喜欢疼？真不愧是下贱的omega。  
　　——叫的真浪，以前和多少个alpha做过啊，在学校的时候肯定也是个婊子。  
　　——哭什么哭，妈的，十几岁就被标记的骚货还装什么处。  
　　不，不是的……那只是该死的omega本能罢了。他睁大有些涣散的眼睛看向面前紫色的双瞳——在他身上的是伊万，是他的alpha。就算他也是个混蛋，但他永远不会那么对他的……吧？  
　　阿尔弗雷德没有办法思考更多了。alpha对他的身体了如指掌，每一下龟头都碾过敏感点又狠狠撞进最深处，一波又一波的高潮像电流一样在周身游走，爽的他都能听见身体里羞耻的水声。  
　　心底有个声音提醒他，他正站在悬崖边，再往前走就会万劫不复——但既然有该死的布拉金斯基陪着，他还有什么好怕的？  
　　他最终还是抢先一步到达了最终的高潮，挺立的前端爆发出白浊的液体溅了两个人一身。脑子里仿佛有火花在噼啪作响，逼得他必须得说点什么发泄超出临界点的快感。  
　　“万尼亚！”阿尔弗雷德听见自己的叫喊。肉壁愉悦地抽搐着绞紧伊万的性器，alpha附在他的耳畔说了一句什么，他却只感到了温热的吐息拍打在耳畔让他战栗不已，只能狂乱地点头，生理性的泪水向下流沾湿了鬓角的碎发。身体已经完全为他的alpha打开到这一步了，他还有什么不答应的呢？  
　　肉刃劈开绞紧湿黏的甬道最后一次往里挺进，阿尔弗雷德甚至生出错觉恐惧地觉得伊万要一路捅进他的子宫里去。他想逃，但是他的身体已经被这个alpha完全占领了，  
　　涨大的结卡在那一点的时候，刚刚发泄过一次的小东西又颤颤巍巍地挺立起来，吐出稀薄的前液。粗大的阴茎在温暖湿润、不断收缩着的的深处播撒下种子，如果一切顺利，它们会在肥沃的子宫内第三次着床。十个月之后又一个麻烦精就会呱呱坠地，跟他抢夺他的omega。  
　　伊万低下头吻他的omega。阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇又被自己咬破了，满嘴的血腥味。彻底失去理智的omega还开始呜呜呻吟着，用牙齿撕咬着伊万的嘴唇——但他知道，这种时候不堵上阿尔弗雷德的嘴，哪怕刚刚才点头答应，此刻他只会哭喊着“不要”一类拒绝的话。  
　　即便知道他的omega已经失了神，他也不想从他嘴里听见任何一个拒绝的词。他知道这种想法蠢透了，就好像……  
　　好像期待一只向往展翅高飞的鹰甘愿待在狭小的笼子里，好像期待他的阿尔弗能像他一样爱他。  
　　可笑至极。他在高潮的余韵里懒洋洋地想着，手指梳理着对方被汗湿的金发。那片半阖的海蓝还沉溺在浓郁的情欲里，让他不舍得挪开视线。  
　　阿尔弗雷德觉得自己可能昏迷了一小会——总之等他稍微清醒过来的时候，布拉金斯基的东西已经从他的体内退了出去。他的神经还疲倦地浸泡在尚未完全退去的快感的浪潮里起伏飘荡，刚刚过于激烈的运动让他腰酸腿软，更别提后穴里伊万温热的精液还在止不住地往外淌。  
　　想要孩子的话，它们应该在他的身体里多待一会的吧？阿尔弗雷德迷迷糊糊地想着稍微夹紧了双腿。床单似乎被他刚刚流出的体液浸湿了一大块，散发着浓郁的玫瑰蜂蜜甜味，躺在上面有一种说不出的难受。  
　　布拉金斯基已经翻身下了床，他还没穿衣服，胸前苍白的皮肤上尽是点点白色的精液。等他走到床沿的时候，那个刚刚发泄过的大家伙正湿哒哒地垂在他的胯间。虽然已经数不清多少次看见过，阿尔弗雷德还是觉得自己的脸又烧了起来——他迅速挪开了视线。  
　　“我不能在这过夜，保姆把夏洛特哄睡了就该走了。”伊万说着，伸出手想要把他从床上捞起来，阿尔弗雷德几乎是下意识地反抗。  
　　“我才不要和你一起洗！”他想瞪着他的脸狠狠地说，但疲倦的神经又或者是omega的本能让他的声音听起来丢脸地像是不听话孩子的撒娇——操。他暗骂了一句，转过了头不再看他。  
　　“好吧。”他听见伊万咕哝着，然后是浴室的水声。他抓过一旁干爽柔软的被子，蜷在床上，高潮后的困意让他的眼皮越来越沉重。双腿很快就维持不了夹紧的姿势了。那些温热的液体流出来的感觉让他感觉自己像是失禁的孩子，奇怪极了……  
　　等伊万出来他再进去洗掉，阿尔弗雷德想着，困倦地缩进被子里，闭上了眼睛。  
　　等到第二天早上在浴室费力地冲洗腿间干涸的体液时他才会想到另一个更加严重的问题——该死的，他到底为什么会想到给这个不负责任的混球生孩子啊？  
　　


	5. 婚后的初夜

　　疼痛，羞耻，头皮发麻的快感，说不清对象是谁的仇恨和悔恨。  
　　在这份混乱不堪的熟悉情绪里醒来时，四周还漆黑一片。他迷迷糊糊地翻了个身，却正对上一双半睁的紫眸。  
　　“阿尔弗雷德？”alpha压低声音呼唤他的名字，眉头微微蹙起，“你是不是……发情了？”  
　　这时他才后知后觉地意识到在身体里逐渐蔓延开的燥热和空气里越发浓重的信息素味道。半梦半醒间，阿尔弗雷德的第一个反应竟然是长出了一口气。发情期的按时到来好歹证明斯捷潘给的避孕药起了作用，大半个月以来的忐忑不安都是多余的——要是真的怀上了不知道父亲是那群陌生alpha还是维克多的孩子，他一定会毫不犹豫地去死。  
　　但第二个想法很快出现在清醒了不少的大脑里。阿尔弗雷德强压下滚进散发着清冷香气的alpha怀里的欲望，拽着被子颇为谨慎地拉开距离:“抑制剂在阁楼上。”  
　　“我去拿。”出乎意料，伊万干脆地翻身下了床。那股混杂着酒香的潮湿冰雪味道逐渐飘远，阿尔弗雷德不自觉地蜷起身子，感到腿间开始丢脸地湿成一片。  
　　向来喜欢大局在握的英雄讨厌极了这种身体不受控制的感觉，从头一次omega的发情期开始就讨厌，经历了大半个月前那个地狱般的日子之后这种感觉尤甚——一想到这，他就又克制不住地想起了那些alpha下流的话语和淫邪的表情，还有维克多冷冰冰的声音。空空如也的胃袋翻滚着抽搐起来，引起一阵疼痛，倒是从蒸腾的热浪间拉回了他的理智。  
　　没过多久，alpha的脚步声又变得越发清晰。  
　　“阁楼上锁了，”他在床边站定，紫宝石般的眸子在黑夜里闪着细微的光芒。作为对空气里愈发浓郁的甜香的回应，alpha信息素里的侵略性已经克制不住逐渐显山露水:“最近的24小时药店离家开车要二十分钟……”  
　　对方的声音不自然地顿住。阿尔弗雷德缩在被子里撇了撇嘴角。他不是傻子，当然知道这家伙在等一个答复。大概只要自己点个头，alpha就会经不住诱惑地扑过来，甚至不等脱掉他身上本就宽大的睡衣抚摸他的身体，然后用尺寸惊人的东西填满他，一次又一次撞击他的敏感点，缓解他身体里难耐的空虚和内壁的瘙痒……  
　　啊啊啊我在想什么啊！意识到思维跑偏的瞬间，阿尔弗雷德本就发热的脸更是变得滚烫。他只能在心里咒骂着翻了个身别过脸，希望布拉金斯基没有注意到自己被情欲逼出的些微期待。  
　　……早就想到会有这一天了不是吗。  
　　不久前的国庆日伊万偷偷带他出去看了烟火，回来的时候已经是深夜。他跟在伊万身后，稀里糊涂地就进了伊万的卧室。躺在床上的时候他紧张得手心里全是汗，脑子里闪过的画面让他几次恨不得爬起来冲回闷热的阁楼——但他最后还是没有。深夜里alpha均匀悠长的呼吸声像是催眠的夜曲，柔软的床垫仿佛麻醉剂让他绷紧的神经逐渐放松……再次睁开眼睛，他在晨光里看见alpha嘴角的笑，与以往不同的是那一次他并没觉得这笑容多么虚伪且欠揍:“你做噩梦了。”  
　　阿尔弗雷德已经忘记自己睡意朦胧中回应了什么，只记得对方同样有些懒洋洋的回应:“我什么都不会做的哦，除非阿尔弗愿意。”  
　　之后他似乎是出于和这个人对着干的习惯回呛了几句，就迷迷糊糊地又睡了过去。从那以后他再也没回过低矮的阁楼，伊万也的确规规矩矩睡在双人床的另一侧没有碰过他，直到今天。  
　　他咬着牙攥紧被子，手腕上的刀伤似乎裂开了，泛出隐约的疼痛。理智和欲望反复拉扯的恍惚间，阿尔弗雷德倒是又想起了斯捷潘对他说过的话。  
　　  
　　“别再想什么逃跑了，不如想想你躺在病床上的母亲和前途未卜的哥哥。就算逃出去了，最好的结果大概也是你和他们一块流浪街头。”说到这的时候对方不顾他吃疼的叫声，将手腕伤口上的绷带缠得更紧。  
　　“还有，万尼亚是个好孩子，为了你的事不惜跟他从前最尊重的妈妈都吵了几次架。可是你呢，从来连话都不愿意跟他多说几句……”  
　　“你他妈什么意思。”他忍着疼打断了斯捷潘慢条斯理的话语。  
　　“以前听万尼亚说你成绩不错，我还以为你会是个聪明人。”他笑笑，动作粗鲁地又缠上一圈绷带掩盖住逐渐扩散的暗红:“你猜，等明年九月万尼亚去读了大学，母亲用不着再顾忌她的小儿子，今天这种事还会发生多少次？你父亲被调查的罪名之一可是诈骗，多少人现在恨不得杀了他——不过他罪有应得，被拘留着算是便宜了他。可你的哥哥呢，从富家子弟沦落到无家可归，那个omega保不齐也会落得跟你一样的下场……还有你的母亲，不过目前看来你家账户上的余额都付不起她这个月的医疗费，被医院赶出去之后她大概也活不了多久。真是可惜啊——”  
　　假惺惺的笑容落在阿尔弗雷德的眼里越发可憎。要不是他的手腕还被斯捷潘牢牢钳住并且血流不止，他非得一拳头砸在对方和伊万如出一辙的高挺鼻梁上。  
　　“她才不会死！”  
　　“真是天真得让我不知道说你什么好呢，”他毫不在意地眨眨眼睛，“一个月的治疗费对现在的琼斯家是天文数字，对万尼亚来说倒不是什么大数目。只不过他不一定会为了阿尔弗雷德·琼斯出这笔钱，也不会为了一个巴不得和他毫无干系的omega得罪自己的母亲和兄长。但要是为了他亲爱的伴侣，可就难说了。你说是不是？”  
　　那时他没有回答。  
　　  
　　他听见伊万轻不可闻的叹气声和换衣服的声音。没等到回应的alpha已经再次收敛起信息素——他没有想到，这一称得上体贴的举动只能让阿尔弗雷德更加难熬。得不到alpha信息素的些许安抚，躁动不安的本能最终还是冲垮了脆弱的理智。  
　　“我去买抑制剂了——。”  
　　——不要。  
　　突如其来的恐惧。身下柔软的床铺仿佛变成了粗糙冰凉的水泥地，alpha的身影在黑暗里模糊不清。大脑被发酵的情欲和痛苦的回忆搅成一摊无力思考的糨糊。他几乎是下意识地伸出了手。  
　　——不要再被一个人丢在黑暗里了。  
　　“别走……”阿尔弗雷德听见自己的声音却又觉得陌生至极，两个单词像是从牙缝里挤出来的一样含混不清。  
　　“你说什么？”逐渐逼近的脚步声。他闭上眼睛不再看对方的表情，只是拉住长长围巾的一端，难堪地点了点头。  
　　  
　　下一秒炽热的吐息就洒在了他的脖颈间。alpha带着酒香的清冷信息素卷土重来，阿尔弗雷德恍惚之中像是被淹没在北国漫天的大雪里，一时竟紧张得忘记了如何呼吸。  
　　伊万·布拉金斯基的世界也像这片雪原一样寒冷孤寂，只有一片一眼望不到头的白吗？他模模糊糊地想，脑海里浮现出在学校时常见到的那个寂寞高傲的身影行走在白茫茫雪地里的画面。  
　　真是凄惨啊，就让hero来稍微陪伴你一下——他这样想着，刚想要追上前去，却又面对那片纯粹得过分的白停下了脚步。他突然回忆起那天在浴室里将本该透明的水流变得浑浊不堪的白浊和暗红，清洗多少次都挥之不去的难闻腥臭味……  
　　——我的话，会弄脏的吧？  
　　“阿尔弗雷德？”伊万罕见低沉下去的声音打断了他的胡思乱想，“看着我。”  
　　omega顺从alpha的本能让他不假思索地睁开了眼睛。alpha正撑着身子半伏在自己身上，以至于阿尔弗雷德能无比清晰地看见那双紫眸里翻滚的情欲。身上宽松的睡衣早已被轻易剥去，对方灼热坚硬的部分已经紧紧贴着自己的大腿。  
　　“你在害怕？”  
　　这家伙怎么这么多废话！他张开嘴，却发现自己的嘴唇和身体都丢脸地颤抖得厉害，甚至被热潮侵蚀得酸软的四肢也又一次脱离掌控动弹不得。阿尔弗雷德只得借接着一点微弱的月光，瞪大眼睛看着近在咫尺的脸——别害怕啊，这家伙好歹不是什么陌生的alpha，是自己的合法伴侣，是……可以帮妈妈和马蒂的人。  
　　他终于能震动声带艰难地吐出一个单音:“……疼。”  
　　“不会的……而且我还没进去呢。”伊万脸上的一丝笑意转瞬即逝，“你要是不想做，现在反悔还来得及。”  
　　alpha真是虚伪。明明冠冕堂皇地说着这种话，抵在腿间的东西却似乎又胀大了几分。要是自己真的说不做，难道他还能这么硬着去买抑制剂么？  
　　“我才不会反悔……！”  
　　  
　　话音刚落，后穴被填满的充实感就让阿尔弗雷德差点尖叫出声，眼前闪过一片烟花般的斑斓色彩——他知道这代表着自己已经丢脸地射了。  
　　伊万倒是没骗他，真的不疼，omega混乱不堪地想着。让意识冲上云霄的快感熟悉到让人恐惧的地步，阿尔弗雷德只能自暴自弃地一边张开双腿等待着更多alpha的动作，一面唾骂让自己在这种时候只能任人摆布的omega本能。  
　　前端的高潮让早已湿软的内壁不断收缩痉挛着绞紧后穴里的性器，对于经验乏乏的alpha来说即是享受也是不小的折磨。耳畔伊万的呼吸声愈发沉重。粗大的性器缓缓抽出，在他来得及感受到空虚之前又再次整根没入。  
　　高潮后的身体敏感得过分。仅仅是毫无章法的抽插，层层累积的快感就几乎淹没了神经。alpha的阴茎摩擦着麻痒难耐的内壁，捣弄出让人面红耳赤的水声。  
　　阿尔弗雷德条件反射般地咬住嘴唇吞下呻吟。他已经看不清伊万的表情了，生理性的泪水不知道什么时候盈满了眼眶。他想闭上眼睛却又不敢，仿佛还会有人掐着他的脖子逼他睁开，逼他看着自己受凌辱的场景。熟悉的绝望与不甘卷土重来，和灭顶的快感与想要更多的欲望一块撕扯着不堪重负的心脏。  
　　……不要，停下……已经不行了……想要逃走……甚至，想要去死。模模糊糊的念头在脑海里闪过，又被翻涌的快感拍散成为四散的泡沫。  
　　“呜嗯……”alpha粗大的性器撞到某个点时，电流般从尾椎一路爬升的酥麻感让阿尔弗雷德最后死守的所谓自尊也彻底缴械。后穴被压榨出充沛的汁水，又被alpha用力的抽插挤压出来，下体湿滑一片。酸软的腰微微抬起迎接伊万的进攻，堵不住的破碎呻吟从嘴里涌出来。  
　　要坏掉了……但是还想要更多，想要被更狠地欺负，想要被操进深处渴望得发疼的子宫口，想要被温暖的精液填满……  
　　这是已经坏掉了吧。他自嘲地想着，最后还是放任自己的双手环上alpha的肩膀。  
　　“啊……伊万……”  
　　回应他的是小心翼翼的吻和让他舒爽到脚趾都蜷起来的粗暴操弄。alpha甚至伸出一只手抚弄他再次挺立起来的前端，逼出阿尔弗雷德断断续续的呜咽。  
　　好舒服……阴茎撞上子宫颈时铺天盖地的快感使得欲望趁虚而入，对身体最后的控制权也被夺走。就算记忆里那些不堪入耳的辱骂和羞辱也再没法阻止晃着腰迎合alpha的动作。  
　　“下贱的婊子”、“十几岁就爬上alpha床的贱货”……每一个词他都记忆犹新，都像是抽在他脸上的一记耳光。  
　　……不是的，才不是这样的。被唤醒的愤怒和自尊让他痛苦不堪地摇着头想要否认，但嘴里只能吐出破碎的呻吟。渴求高潮的本能依然主宰着身体，阿尔弗雷德甚至能清晰地感觉到后穴热情地绞紧挽留alpha的阴茎，敏感的宫颈被撞击时还会失禁般地痉挛着吐出更多透明的水液，敏感点被蹂躏时酸麻胀痛的感觉像毒瘾一样欲罢不能——即便是自己都没法反驳，这是多么淫荡的身体啊。  
　　“嗯啊……万……万尼亚……”随着无意识的呻吟，泪水从眼角滑落，却又在落入鬓角的金色之前被温热的舌尖截住。  
　　“阿尔弗……”伊万难得真正柔软的呢喃让他已经被快感搅得一塌糊涂的脑子有了片刻的清明，但下一秒他就意识到了alpha要做什么。  
　　“……别射里面！……操……”阿尔弗雷德下意识地蹭着床单想要往后躲，但alpha毫不留情地抓住他的腰侧把性器埋到了最深处。  
　　“现在想逃走，未免太晚啦。”  
　　是啊，逃不掉了。  
　　。  
　　和高潮后的餍足感一道降临的是深深的困意。伊万瞥了一眼墙上的挂钟——凌晨三点了。  
　　两个小时之前他在满屋熟悉的甜香中醒过来时，并没有预料到阿尔弗雷德真的会同意。尽管七月四日之后omega对他的态度好了不少，可是……这家伙毕竟是阿尔弗雷德，朋友面前阳光开朗，机智友善的小英雄，伊万·布拉金斯基眼里性子倔强恶劣，好胜心十足还热衷作死的死对头——还有什么能比一个omega自己跑去酒吧喝醉，毫无防备地被人下药，最后醉醺醺地把好心带他离开的alpha扑倒在宾馆床上更称得上作死吗？  
　　不过，不得不承认，那天晚上的感觉的确是让人难忘。一想到平时趾高气扬的阿尔弗雷德被操到满脸情迷意乱的模样，总是吐出让人火大的话语的嘴里只剩下甜腻高昂的呻吟……上帝啊。伊万深深吸了口气。躺在他身下的人是阿尔弗雷德这个事实本身带来的愉悦已经超过了单纯性爱的快感。  
　　但，是错觉吗，今天的阿尔弗雷德似乎有些奇怪。他看向怀里眼眶通红的omega，一双涣散的蓝眸像是蒙了一层雾，不知盯着屋里哪个角落。刚才僵硬发抖的身体在高潮后就瘫软了下来。  
　　就算第一次也不至于害怕成这样。明明点了头答应，表现得却活像是被强暴。再联想到半夜时常听见的、带着哭腔的梦话……这家伙是经历了什么不好的事情吗？  
　　这么想的确说得通。琼斯家变故不小，就连阿尔弗雷德的哥哥马修都在学校消失了好几个月；更何况在这里这家伙大概也没少被欺负。  
　　其中也有他的错。最初这个小少爷脾气大的厉害，他想着母亲的管教或许能挫挫这家伙的嚣张气焰;至于两个哥哥，他们本就性格恶劣，伊万自己也没什么办法。直到后来他才意识到阿尔弗雷德的处境已经到了连几个老佣人都看不下去的地步。  
　　他想着，不自觉地收拢手臂，就听见怀里的阿尔弗雷德倒吸了一口冷气:“嘶……别……松手！”  
　　不顾omega小幅度的挣扎，伊万的手向下移，摸索着赤裸的脊背——凹凸不平的粗糙触感连成一片，有的地方似乎已经变硬结痂。擦伤？他试图掀开被子看一眼伤口，他的omega却死死抓住被子，用一双弥漫着水雾毫无威慑力的眼睛瞪着他，脸上还泛着高潮后的潮红。  
　　“怎么弄的？”伊万松开手宣布在这场角力里弃权，情不自禁回想起方才脱掉阿尔弗雷德睡衣时借着窗外微弱的光芒看见的淤青和尚未愈合的鞭伤——看样子母亲又把父亲生前用的鞭子拿出来了。  
　　“你觉得呢？”他垂下眼眸，裹紧被子没好气地嘟囔着。露在被子外面的手腕不知道什么时候已经拆了纱布，露出一道难看的疤痕。  
　　兴许是屋子里信息素的味道太过浓郁，伊万突然觉得胸口堵得有些透不过气。  
　　“别再试着逃跑啦，就算逃出去你现在也没地方可去。” 过了好半天他才轻声说。对方出乎意料地没有反驳，只是把脸埋进被子里，意味不明地哼了一声。  
　　伊万叹了口气：“下周就放暑假了。你要是能保证不逃跑，我可以偷偷带你去见马修。”  
　　没有回应——他原以为这家伙起码会高兴一点。  
　　就在伊万等了好一会，差点以为阿尔弗雷德已经睡着时，他在眼皮愈发沉重的半梦半醒中听见对方压得极低的声音。  
　　“布拉金……你能带我走吗？”  
　　“如果下周你没惹出什么麻烦让妈妈或者维卡把你揍到走不了路的话……”  
　　“万尼亚，”他打断了伊万有些困倦含糊的话语，“带我走吧。”  
　　……还真是阿尔弗雷德式的恳求呢。伊万不自觉地扬起了嘴角。  
　　“好。”  
　　 。  
　　三个月后。  
　　在学校车道上看见那辆张扬的红色轿车时伊万颇有些意外地挑了挑眉毛。  
　　“怎么，斯捷潘·伊万诺维奇，您什么时候开始干司机的活了？”他拉开车门，微笑着用俄语说。  
　　“瞧您说的，伊万·伊万诺维奇，不过是硕士毕业之后来怀念一下高中生活，顺便看看小我五岁却还在念高中的可怜弟弟罢了——”  
　　“得了吧，”伊万噗嗤笑了出来，“谁不知道妈当时催着你修完学分跳级提前申请大学，是知道你睡了半个学校的omega和beta之后担心你的人身安全。”  
　　“哪有那么夸张，”斯捷潘懒洋洋地靠在跑车的椅背上，“也就二十来个。至少我不像你，没有一不小心标记哪一个娶回家，还搞大了人家的肚子……”  
　　“你说什么？”  
　　“你的omega怀孕了。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“阿尔弗雷德怀孕了——怎么，连你的母语也听不懂了？要不要我拿英语再说一遍？”  
　　他维持着脸上的波澜不惊，透过后视镜观察着伊万愣住的表情——见鬼，要是那个蠢小子记错了发情期时间，那孩子不是万涅奇卡的，鉴于他辉煌的过去他亲爱的弟弟第一个怀疑的大概就是自己。  
　　在斯捷潘已经准备好一旦伊万抡起沉重的书包准备砸到自己头上就高呼“都是维卡搞的鬼我压根没碰他”时，伊万终于整理好了脸上的表情故作镇定地盯着窗外：“你就是为了说这个？”  
　　谢天谢地，那傻小子真没记错。斯捷潘一颗心落地了一半，愉快的踩了一脚油门：“啊，还有一件事。我不知道你没告诉他，他妈妈已经去世了。”  
　　后座传来深吸一口气的声音：“……你说什么？”  
　　“亲爱的万涅奇卡，你今天是耳朵发炎了吗？”  
　　“你跟他说这个干什么？他知道了之后什么反应？”  
　　“一不小心说漏嘴了呗，我以为他早就知道。再说了，他也就正常人的反应，大闹了一场砸了卫生间和客厅，然后把自己关在你俩的卧室里，宁死不出来。”  
　　伊万低声骂了一句什么，一只手揉着眉心：“他在屋里呆了多久了？你就没去找妈妈要备用钥匙？”  
　　“当然去了，他直接把锁给卸了，门就堵死了，”斯捷潘无奈地耸耸肩，“我想着孕期荷尔蒙水平不正常，闹脾气也难免，就先走了——这么算起来，他在屋子里大概呆了，呃，两三天了吧……”  
　　“……”  
　　斯捷潘又瞟了一眼后视镜，伊万已经别过了头，一副若有所思的样子看着窗外。于是他还是忍不住开了口：“我说，万涅奇卡，十七八岁难免按捺不住很正常，可是我也跟你说过，你好歹带个套啊。你要早听我的，那小子也不至于边哭边砸东西边骂你，跟你动手杀了他母亲一样……”  
　　到家了。见伊万还是盯着窗外不准备应声，斯捷潘也就撇了撇嘴，停好车拉开车门下了车。  
　　还没走两步，一击沉重的重击就稳准狠地砸在他的腰间，斯捷潘一个趔趄差点没跪在地上。他回过头，看见弟弟一脸云淡风轻地把书包甩到肩上。  
　　“啊呀，一不小心，真是抱歉。”  
　　……算了算了。他看着伊万掩不住焦急快步冲进屋里的背影深吸了一口气默念，看在自己的弟弟几个月之后就要当爹了，接下来还要面对一个狂躁状态的阿尔弗雷德份上不跟他计较。  
　　希望万涅奇卡好运吧。想到这里，斯捷潘幸灾乐祸地摇了摇头。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间为婚后，伊万大三大四的时间段。

　　被扔到沙发上的时候阿尔弗雷德倒吸了一口凉气。刚刚撞在茶几上的大腿疼得厉害，如果开了灯肯定又是淤青一片，被玻璃杯碎片扎伤的脚底更是钻心地疼——要不然他非得狠狠踹这个该死的alpha两脚。  
　　挣扎被轻而易举地压制。布拉金斯基似乎在呢喃着什么，但阿尔弗雷德听不清也不想听，环绕周身的浓重酒气让他简直难受得想吐。  
　　算了，等裤子已经被拽到膝盖时，阿尔弗雷德干脆闭着眼睛扭过头，心底暗骂几句，放弃了挣扎。和他的alpha做过那么多次，他已经认识到，如果不反抗，对方至少不会让他太难过，再触怒这家伙的后果只能是被欺负得更惨——上一次被撞得几欲高潮却又无论如何都没法射出来的感觉实在是糟糕透顶。  
　　布拉金斯基熟知他的身体。双腿被彻底打开，在大腿根和小腹处游走的手像是煽风点火，挑起他的欲望。敏感带被触碰的酥麻感觉让阿尔弗雷德忍不住扭动身体想要躲避，却被惩罚般地掐住大腿根的软肉。  
　　alpha似乎说了什么，但声音完全被阿尔弗雷德吃痛的低呼盖过。他睁开眼睛愤愤地瞪了布拉金斯基一眼，却只看见夜色里对方低着头，奶金色的短发柔软地垂下掩盖住表情，被扯掉围巾的脖子上隐约是那道长长的骇人伤疤，和刚刚被自己掐出的红痕。  
　　下一秒，手指深入身体的感觉就让阿尔弗雷德重新绷紧身体闭上了眼。修长的两根手指熟稔地找到最能摧毁omega理智的那一点，翻搅揉弄的动作像是要把熟透的浆果榨出黏腻的汁水。  
　　不得不说这一招对于阿尔弗雷德很是受用。指尖刮过那一点的时候他条件反射般合拢双腿，却又颤抖着被布拉金斯基握住大腿分开。异物侵入的感觉让小穴受惊般收缩着，却将手指吞咽推挤得更深。敏感脆弱的内壁光是被粗糙的指腹摩擦，就已经传来一波接一波的快感，连前端都逐渐挺立起来。  
　　阿尔弗雷德忍得住呻吟，却没法控制情动的身体，压抑下晃着腰迎合的欲望已是极限。手指抽出的时候身体里已经被触碰过的地方又痒又麻，没被触及到的深处则抽搐着喷洒出渴望的汁液——上帝，他甚至能感觉到布拉金斯基在他的大腿上擦拭沾湿手指的浓稠温热的液体。  
　　这一认知让他羞耻得脸颊滚烫，要不是正被对方钳制着身体，非得再揍他一顿。但alpha没给他留什么反抗的空间，更加灼热粗大的东西已经抵在了穴口让他不敢动弹。  
　　“Не оставь меня.”①  
　　被进入的瞬间他终于听清了布拉金斯基像念咒一样反复低喃的话语。这家伙今天怎么了？这是什么意思？是在羞辱自己吗？还是……他没法再思考下去。  
　　第一下布拉金斯基就狠狠撞进了子宫口。甬道被涨得满满当当，肉刃碾过方才酥痒的内壁，随着些许疼痛袭来的是堪称恐怖的巨大快感。被猝不及防撞开的宫口抽搐着绞紧喷出更多液体，对方却没像往日一样让omega适应一会，而是毫不留情地尽数退出，然后又是一次极深的撞击。  
　　暴风骤雨一样的袭击让阿尔弗雷德承受不住地扬起脖子，被入侵的感觉一如既往地令他恐惧，几乎咬破嘴唇。身体被高频率的撞击撞得摇摇欲坠，几乎软成一滩泥，他不安地挥舞着双手想要抓住点什么，触碰到衣物包裹着的温热身体却又触电般缩手寻找下一个目标。搂抱着做爱这种念头，一次都没有在他的脑海里出现过——那可是爱人之间才会做的事，不是吗？  
　　胡乱挥舞的手抓住一个抱枕，但下一秒就被一股力道抽走，取而代之的是另一双手。没等阿尔弗雷德甩开，骨节分明的手指就滑进他的指缝，不容分说地扣得死紧。  
　　对方的力道几乎要揉碎他的骨头，攥得阿尔弗雷德吃痛地叫出声，却被身下的过分快感欺负得声音都断断续续:“你他妈……呜啊……松开！”  
　　布拉金斯基没乖乖松手是意料之内，但阿尔弗雷德没想到的是，alpha反而拽过了他的手，弯曲着的指节传来柔软温暖的湿润触感，让他想起中世纪贵族的吻手礼，只不过——  
　　“疼！别咬！”  
　　身下的动作和手指传来的钝痛都短暂地停下了，没等阿尔弗雷德喘息着睁开眼睛，反倒有灼热滚烫的液体率先滴在他被紧握着的手指上，甚至是脸上。  
　　……不会吧。  
　　阿尔弗雷德震惊地眨眨眼，黑暗中的模糊影子逐渐清晰。布拉金斯基的眼圈的确是红的，那双紫宝石一样的眼睛像是被泪水洗刷了个干净，湿漉漉的，亮的吓人。还有水珠不断地从眼眶里涌出来，挂在下巴尖摇摇欲坠。衬衫后的胸膛剧烈起伏着，像是压抑着什么。  
　　布拉金斯基居然会哭？比起这个事实，更让阿尔弗雷德想不通的是，他有什么好哭的？他还在思考着是不是该说点什么，细嫩的宫口又一次被狠狠撞开的快感就让他只能抬起双腿夹紧alpha用力摆动着的腰。  
　　意识短暂沉沦的瞬间，他的双手被高举过头顶，十指相扣死死按在沙发上。这个姿势让他前几天被撞伤的后腰被迫抵着沙发的皮垫子，承受一次比一次深入凶狠的撞击。这一切的始作俑者则俯下身，似乎想要吻他——喷在脸上的酒气让阿尔弗雷德嫌恶地蹙眉扭过头，那个吻就顺势落在了他扬起的脖颈上，然后湿乎乎地一路向下。  
　　他从没想过会听见的啜泣声几乎轻不可闻，仿佛得不到玩具抽抽搭搭又迫于父母不敢大声哭出来的小孩子。alpha泄愤般啃咬亲吻着他的锁骨，这架势简直像是要把自己拆吞入腹，抽泣的间隙嘴里还模糊不清地念着什么。  
　　“Не оставляй меня...”②  
　　在说什么啊……阿尔弗雷德迷迷糊糊地想着，这家伙到底喝了多少？还莫名其妙地哭了，这是在发什么神经？  
　　快感从身下被冲撞的那一点逐渐累积扩散。乳尖被含进口腔的时候仿佛有一股电流从他的脊椎上窜过，让他克制不住地蜷起身子，轻轻闷哼着。珀金色发丝在他的脖颈间磨蹭，弄得他痒得厉害，情不自禁地扭动起身子，不知是在躲避逃离，还是在迎合逐渐高涨的快感。他的alpha则只是更加用力地按住了他的手。  
　　最后几下alpha用力得像是要连那两个球体都一并塞进他的身体。释放的刹那，阿尔弗雷德感觉到小腹止不住的抽搐，身体内像是有什么东西在炽热中融化，化成轻柔的羽毛在深处骚动着，最终被卡在最深处涨大的结一起撞碎，随着汹涌的滚烫浪潮铺天盖地席卷而来，让他浑身战栗，唇齿间溢出猫叫般的细碎呻吟。  
　　快感汇聚到脑海里如烟花般炸裂，紧闭的眼前也闪烁着斑斓的光斑。阿尔弗雷德终于忍不住张嘴喘息，被另一双充斥酒味的唇封住的时候也只能有气无力地翻了个白眼——高潮抽干了他浑身挣扎的力气，仿佛他还在软绵绵的云端上漂浮，只能不甘地任由酒味和血腥味混杂着长驱直入，掠夺他所需的氧气。  
　　仍然有温热的液体缓慢地滴在他的脸上，逐渐唤回身体的感知和方才的困惑。那双把他的骨节挤压得酸麻的手一松开，阿尔弗雷德就轻飘飘地推着压在身上吻他的人，他没法用力，也不想用力——布拉金斯基今天简直反常得厉害。  
　　终于能呼吸新鲜空气的时候他解脱般睁开眼，眼前还是模糊一片。结还没完全消失，alpha换了个姿势搂着他，下巴抵着他肩膀凸起的骨头，阿尔弗雷德无论如何也看不见他的表情。他想开口说这个姿势咯得他腰疼，但微微颤动着的宽阔肩膀又把那话堵了回去。  
　　“布拉金？”阿尔弗雷德喘息着，颇有些手足无措地回想着平日里他做噩梦的时候alpha哄他的样子，笨手笨脚地轻轻拍拍对方的背，“伊万？怎么了？万尼亚——啊啊啊！”  
　　对方环住他的手臂猝然收紧，十指像是要揉进他的骨头里。他还得寸进尺地低头吻他的颈侧，湿乎乎的触觉和锋利牙齿威胁般划过皮肤的感觉让他忍不住叫出了声——这家伙仿佛要吻遍他的整个上半身。  
　　“操……布拉金斯基你发什么疯？”  
　　你有什么好哭的？阿尔弗雷德咬牙切齿地想，被按在alpha身下折腾的腰酸背痛的人不是你，明天得换洗沙发套、整理屋子，得带着围巾在烈日底下看那群小屁孩幼稚比赛的人也不是你。你他妈可以坐在阴凉的教室里上课，可以跟别的omega花天酒地到半夜，可以说不管孩子就不管，等厌烦了还有资格把你的omega一脚踹开……还有什么好难过的？  
　　想着，一阵不甘的酸楚从心口一路冲上鼻尖。等伊万退出来的时候，他憋着气踹了alpha一脚——酸软的腿没什么力气，倒是脚底的伤口让他疼得险些叫出声来。  
　　“弄痛了？”alpha不自然地咳嗽两声，伸手抓他的脚踝，却被挣开。  
　　“你他妈别碰！”  
　　。  
　　开了灯，伊万才看清阿尔弗雷德身上的淤青和脚底斑斑点点的血痕，玻璃渣折射的光芒一闪而过。  
　　拿来酒精的时候，阿尔弗雷德已经撑着身子坐了起来。他半跪在沙发前，不顾omega的反抗拽住他的小腿，冷下了声：“别动。”  
　　阿尔弗雷德垂着眼眸瞥他，蓝瞳里闪着微弱的水光。他愤愤地哼了一声，颇委屈地皱着眉头。他稍一抬头便能看见omega被弄得一塌糊涂的股间。再往上，脖颈胸口尽是自己留下的痕迹。一种奇妙的满足感盘踞心间。  
　　伊万拔出第一片玻璃碎片时，阿尔弗雷德吃痛地叫了一声，不禁抖了一下。他下意识地握紧，吹了吹伤口。  
　　握着的脚腕总算是安静了下来，由着伊万处理伤口，拔出其余的残片。  
　　如果阿尔弗雷德一直这么乖乖的该有多好。他想着，在心里颇有些无奈地叹了口气。  
　　若是他的阿尔弗一直听话地呆在他身边……该有多好。  
　　处理完伤口，伊万放下那只脚腕。他站起身，看着omega蜷着腰的模样，伸出手：“我……”  
　　“你别碰我！”阿尔弗雷德啪地打开了他的手，倔强地瞪了他一眼。  
　　刚刚弥漫上来的暖意瞬间冷了下去，好不容易被驱赶的不安和怒气又一次被这个眼神逼了出来。动作先于理智，他又一次一把攥住了阿尔弗雷德的手腕，把他压在了沙发上。  
　　“痛痛痛——！布拉金斯基你到底想干嘛！”  
　　他的omega一点也不乖。  
　　伊万死死压着他的胳膊，看着阿尔弗雷德的脸吃痛地皱成一团——那家伙现在一定腰疼的要死吧？再被折腾一番，说不定第二天连床都下不了……  
　　那就不会离开了。  
　　那是他的阿尔弗雷德。就算阿尔弗雷德再恨他，现在也是他的omega。  
　　伊万不顾阿尔弗雷德的挣扎，把他的手腕攥得死紧。阿尔弗雷德的侧颈上还全是青青紫紫的吻痕。他微微低下头，就能闻见他身上甜腻的信息素味道，其间夹裹着属于自己的，冰雪的清冷和酒味。  
　　他的omega倒是很适合这种味道，他想。多么温暖的身体，偏偏对着自己就冷酷得像是寒冬。他的皮肤上弥漫着甜蜜浓郁的玫瑰蜂蜜味，曾经晒成小麦色的皮肤已经白了不少，却依然像吸饱了阳光一样暖融融的。牙齿下搏动的颈动脉里汹涌着更加温暖炽热的血液。  
　　“呃啊……”omega喉间溢出痛苦的呜咽。  
　　很疼吧？他会更恨自己吗？会更加想要离开吗？  
　　 不，不可以。他神经质地加大手上的力气。这是他最喜欢的东西，这是他的阳光，谁也别想抢走。他知道阿尔弗雷德是不喜欢被束缚的鹰，但只要剪掉他的翅膀，砍断他的利爪，他就算仇恨入骨也无可奈何。  
　　但他不想要一个残缺不全的阿尔弗雷德。他喜欢看他温暖的笑容，听他从噩梦里惊醒时无意识地唤“万尼亚”的声音……  
　　 松开手的时候阿尔弗雷德的痛呼里已经带上了哭腔。他后退一步，梦境般恍惚地看着阿尔弗雷德手腕上肿起来的青紫色痕迹。那双蓝色的海洋冻成了冰，冷淡得让他心慌，像是有沉重的大石堵在心口喘不过气。  
　　眼眶里水汽沸腾，他却只能竭力压下心里的情绪。刚刚在沙发上说的话他知道阿尔弗雷德听不懂，那很好。这个小恶魔擅长利用他不经意流露的恐惧。  
　　“……我该走了。”他瞥了一眼钟，依稀看见指针即将连成一条直线。穿衣服的时候，阿尔弗雷德只是缩成一团在沙发上戒备地看着他，但伊万当然没有错过他轻微挪动时蹙起的眉。  
　　大概是腰疼得动不了了吧，这一认知让他莫名心安了下来。  
　　打开门的时候风吹在脸上，一阵刺骨的凉意。他坐上车，扯着纸巾胡乱擦拭着自己脸上的泪痕，心中暗暗嘲笑自己，为什么独独在阿尔弗雷德面前会这样狼狈。  
　　太可笑了。这样渴求着他的omega，妄想着从那人身上得到一点爱意和回应的行为都愚蠢透顶。他早该清楚这一点。  
　　没关系，他告诉自己，现在这样就好。他的阿尔弗不会离开就好，多恨自己都没关系。只要打开家门，他的小太阳还在那里就足够了。  
　　但想起他小心翼翼叫着自己名字，指尖在背后如蝴蝶一样短促起落的暖意，心中刚刚才得以宣泄的欲望愈发得寸进尺地堆积起来。他甚至怀念起omega被不适折磨得动弹不得的孕期，金色的发丝埋在颈间索求他的信息素……那时候他不用惧怕回家，不用每次钥匙插进锁孔前都像等待审判结果的罪犯一样惶恐不安，徒劳地安慰自己无数遍他一定还在等着自己。  
　　再这样下去，他恐怕会做出连自己都无法原谅自己的事。伊万有些茫然地想着，发动车子。  
　　一滴水珠落在方向盘上。

end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①②两句俄语都是“别离开我”的意思。  
> 区别是①是完成体第二人称命令式，表警告、避免不想发生的事情发生。  
> ②是未完成体第二人称命令式，表请求。


End file.
